Gunslinger Girl World Tour
by crazyidiot78
Summary: Picking up where Great Escape ended the girls are down but not out. Scattered the girls seek to drag the shadow world that created them into the light as the world is driven to chaos. The groups responsible for their creation finally begin their plans for a new world paradigm with the activation of the second generation of cyborgs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **I do not own Gunslinger Girl which is the property of Yu Aida, so don't sue me I'm just a graduate student who did this for fun. That being said this story picks up where Gunslinger Girl Great Escape picks up so you should finish ready that story first if you haven't already.

**Chapter 1- Down but not out**

"The situation on the continent continues to destabilize following the terrorist bombing of the vacation home of Hilda Hartman. Hilda Hartman was a world renowned chef with multiple Michelin star restaurants located in over seven countries. Her two daughters are also thought to have perished in the blast. This viscous attack is thought to retaliation by the Padania against the Hartman family for the role her son played in the kidnapping of five Italian girls two months ago. As a result France, Switzerland, Austria and Slovenia have also dropped out of the Schlendgen agreement to prevent the spread of the Padania menace." A reporter from the BBC said over the din of the early morning rush in Bernice's small coffee shop.

Tea froze her tray clattering to the ground as the burnt wreckage was displayed on the small TV Bernice had hanging in one corner of the shop. _No, it can't be them, no not when they finally got free…_

"In further news ThyssenKrupp's stock fell plummeted as Hilda Hartman formerly Hilda Krupp was the largest single share holder controlling nearly a third of the company's stock. She was instrumental in Krupp's dominance of kitchen appliances and a staunch supporter of Krupps disengagement from military technology." The TV continued as Tea fell to the ground in tears.

"There gone, my sisters are gone, I'm the only one left." Tea said quietly.

Bernice quickly killed the TV, as Katerina rushed to her daughter. "Tea it will be alright," She said softly leading the distraught girl up stairs.

"What am I going to do now, what's the point anymore, we were fools to think that we could actually get away with it," Tea said softly curled up on the bed.

"Their not dead," Katerina said.

"What that's impossible, the house was a smoking ruin," Tea said.

"Believe none of what you hear, and only half of what you see," Katerina said taking a seat next to her daughter pulling up several images of the bombing on her laptop.

"Hu," Tea said turning to look at the screen.

"There was a battle at the house, not a terrorist bombing," Katerina said pointing to several craters shown in the background. "See that wheel, it's not from a standard model car or SUV, that's military grade most likely for an up armored vehicle."

"And those look like tire tracks leading away from the house," Tea added focused on the images. "And those look like foot prints leading into the woods, but what about the explosion?" Tea asked.

"Good call I didn't even see those," Katerina exclaimed. "Someone rigged the house to explode alright, but it was a controlled blast and not a random bombing, see how there is less debris in one direction and that part of that house is standing."

Tea nodded in response.

"I bet, that crazy little sister of yours rigged the place to blow to cover her tracks," Katerina explained.

"So my sisters are alive," Tea said with a bright smile.

"Yes and more than likely looking for a little payback." Katerina replied.

**Section Break**

"Dr. Zepplin, I trust your other endeavors were more fruitful beyond that disaster plastered all over the news." Mr. Cruest said entering her lab.

"Sir, I thought it would be best to catch them off guard, and I didn't know when they would be moving again." Dr. Zepplin replied nervously from behind her desk.

"While you failed to capture them, the mission was still a partial success, and we can move our plans up significantly as the EU stalls." Mr. Cruest said looking through a window into the next room. "What is the status of the second generation cyborgs?" Mr. Cruest asked looking over four teenage girls currently secured to a complex array of medical machinery.

"The body conversions were a success, and they are currently undergoing the neurological adjustments and conditioning." Dr. Zeppelin replied.

"What is the status of their enhancements," Mr. Cruest asked.

"Their power is 25% less than the generation one cybogs, but their weight has been reduced by 50% increasing their power to weight ratio by fifty percent. As a whole they will be quicker and more agile than the generation one cyborgs. There durability was not affected due to advancements in nanotechnology." Dr. Zeppelin explained.

"Excellent Dr. but what about the neurological enhancements," Mr. Cruest asked.

"Their baseline senses are the same as the first generation but lack the specific enhancements Dr. Bianchi's team tested in each of the girls." The good doctor answered.

"And the special enhancements," Mr. Cruest asked turning to face her.

"I won't know for sure until, the cyborgs are awake." Dr. Zeppelin replied.

Her boss raised an eyebrow in response. "I paid you a lot of money to develop the second generation doctor."

"Some of those enhancements are not humanly possible sir, I don't know how a human brain, even an enhanced one will react to stimuli it never evolved to handle." The good doctor replied starting sweat.

"For your sake I hope that they do," Mr. Cruest replied stepping away from the window. "When can they be ready for deployment?"

"As soon as their handlers come in for the imprinting process the girls will be ready to go," Dr. Zeppelin answered.

"Good, I will have them arrive in three days," Mr. Cruest said as he left the lab.

**Section Break**

"You know for being on house arrest these accommodations aren't bad," Bernardo quipped as Cornelia entered the small apartment he was currently squirreled away in.

"You are not under house arrest Mr. Esposito," Cornelia replied.

"And yet I can't leave," Bernardo replied lounging in front of a TV.

"You are a material witness in an ongoing investigation and it is for your own protection," Cornelia replied.

"And I told you I have no idea what you are talking about," Bernardo replied. "I'm just a antique furniture salesman," he groaned in frustration.

"Bullshit, Cornelia cursed tossing a newspaper onto the coffee table.

"What's this," Bernardo asked.

"Read it and then tell me you have no ideas what is going on," Cornelia ordered.

**La Republica**

**Padania the Governments and Industry**

**by- Patrica Ricci**

As previously reported in the prior segment Padania the Truth behind the Violence, the Padania is an off shoot of the League Norde acting as the military arm for the northern separatist movement. This group burst onto the scene with the violent murder of the entire Croce family save the elder brother Jean, and Jose, now accused of working for the very people that destroyed their family. The Padania was decried by both the government and many of the separatist movements it supposedly supported, and several closed down in light of the violence. What is more striking is the government's response to lump all of the former separatist movements together with the Padania and begin a brutal string of crack downs against them. Within six months the only separatist groups left were the radical Padania faction. It makes one wonder just what the current administration which has been in power since just before the Croce affair is thinking. Not even the British pursued such a violent course of action during the troubles.

The administration's actions are brought further into question when with a little digging it was discovered that the recently formed Nergal Industries, an up and coming weapons and biotechnology firm, has ties to several business's thought to be supporting the Padania, and it has made multiple large donations to the current ruling party. This is no mere coincidence as the donations have been occurring for close to a decade beginning a full four years prior to the Croce affair. It is also worth noting that the current Prime Minister was the founder of Nergal industries and only stepped down several days prior to his appointment. Thus the question remains just what are the goals of the true Padania, movement, their financial backers, and our own government.…

_Son of a bitch…. Those crazy bastards….._ Bernardo sat in shock as the implications of the article began to sink in. "Those fuckers would screw the world to make a few extra dollars. Their insane….." Bernardo muttered.

"I trust I have your attention now," Cornelia asked.

"You might," Bernardo said regaining his composure as his eyes roved over Cornelia's flawless form.

"Good, now who is Beatrice," Cornelia asked.

"My niece," Bernardo replied still wary of his captor.

"Who happens to have friends that told me to seek out a Dr. Bianchi, for my paralyzed sister and said to stay away from the Italian Social Welfare Agency," Cornelia replied.

Bernardo struggled to keep the shock from showing on his face from her words. _Beatrice, what did you tell her..._

**Section Break**

"I thought you liked the guy," Roberta asked glancing at Patricia as she fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"I do, it's just so much has happened since the last time I saw Marco," Patricia replied.

"I can only imagine," Roberta said knowing that the reporter was persona non grata at the moment.

"Yeah, Marco has a lot to answer for," Patrica said as Hillshire and Marco entered the room flanked by prison guards.

"You have twenty minutes," the one guard replied before closing the door.

No sooner than the door closed Patrica was out of her seat, "You bastard," Patrica yelled slapping Marco across his fate. "That was for lying to me," Patrica said glaring at him.

"Patricia, I'm …" Marco started before she crashed her lips into his.

"And this is for trying to make things right," Patricia said breathing heavy as their lips parted.

Silence descended on the room as Marco and Patrica continued to enjoy each others company once more. "You do realize this is a meeting with your lawyer and not a conjugal visit," Roberta quipped as hands began disappearing up shirts.

"Lucky SOB," Victor muttered glancing over Roberta attractive form causing the woman to blush.

The pair quickly jumped apart, "Sorry about that," they said in unison.

"So how is our case progressing," Victor asked as they took a seat at the small table.

"It's not," Roberta replied.

"What do you mean, last week they were ready to crucify us," Marco asked.

"Mr. Hartman, I hate to bring the bearer of bad news but ….." Roberta began.

"What happened has Triela been captured," Victor asked cutting her off.

"No, I don't know how to say this, but," Roberta hesitated.

"Victor, your mother and sisters were killed when your family vacation home in the black forest was leveled by an explosion. The major news outlets are clamming it was perpetrated by the Padania in retaliation for kidnapping Italian children." Patricia explained.

"Survivors ….." Victor choked out shedding a silent tear for his family.

"None have been reported," Patricia replied.

"Did they recover any remains," Marco asked.

"No, my contacts in the German police force, said the only evidence recovered were, wreckage of car, spent shell casings, blood splatter and some odd explosive residue." Roberta explained.

"Then the girls are still alive," Marco replied.

"How can you be so sure," Patricia asked.

"Their bones and joints are made up of a unique carbon fiber, and titanium composite, which would have survived being immolated in the explosion." Marco replied.

"Thank goodness," Patricia said letting out a sigh of relief at Angelica's apparent survival.

"What about my mother and sisters," Victor asked quietly.

"That is the odd thing," Roberta added.

"Explain," Victor asked his dark eyes boring into Roberta's own.

"There is a push to have Hilda and your sisters declared deceased despite a lack of physical evidence. We know that they were staying with the girls at the house, but there is no evidence that they perished in the explosion and no one has been able to contact them. Normally this process should take several years but there is a movement to circumvent the rules at the present time, which doesn't make sense." Roberta explained.

"Someone wants control of mom's shares," Victor replied with a frown. "Mom's maiden name is Krupp and she has a thirty percent controlling interest in ThysenKrupp. She has continually blocked attempts by the other share holders to resume the production and development of weapons." Victor replied.

"Victor you don't think this has something to do with, …." Marco said.

"I do. We know that a Japanese company is involved and Nergal is a multinational company so it's no surprise that the players behind this want the resources of ThysenKrupp." Victor replied.

"What for, Krupp hasn't been in the weapons business since world war two," Marco asked.

"Mom, had the company move into two new areas, kitchen appliances, and medical technology," Victor explained.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with your case," Patricia asked.

"They want control of the Thysenkrupp medical research facility," Marco said, as Victor nodded his head.

"Shit, we have a bigger problem," Patricia blurted out.

"What," Roberta asked.

"According to the documents you left me the Italian operation was just beta testing. The shadow organization plans on moving to full scale production and needs the Thysenkrupp facility to make it happen," Patrica explained.

"Wait you think someone wants to mass produce them, but why," Roberta gasped.

"Money why else," Patrica said. "Think about it those girls would be the perfect assassins or body guards."

"And the best way to take down our girls," Victor said.

Running a hand through her hair Roberta asked. "True, but it still doesn't explain why the government is trying to bury your case and pretend you don't exist."

"Leverage or bait," Marco added.

"Or they want us to disappear," Victor said.

"Well shit," Patricia groaned as their hole just kept getting deeper.

"Times up," the guards called out entering the room.

"Thanks for all your hard work," Victor said.

"Your welcome and I'll do what I can to see that your inheritance is held in trust," Roberta replied a faint blush in her cheeks.

Marco and Patricia shared a final embrace, "You just stay alive, …,.." They said to each other quietly before separating.

**Section Break**

_I'm sorry Rico but I don't think I can go on much longer._ Marching nonstop for nearly a week Henrietta was at the end of her cyborg endurance. Pushing through the snowstorms that blanketed the countryside, Henrietta focused on placing one foot in front of the other as she stumbled blindly as the sun began to rise. _I'll just hide in these vines for a bit._ Henrietta pulled Rico close curling the two of them into a ball at the base of the vines before finally losing consciousness.

_Ugh, the next time I'll just throw the dam thing._ Rico slowly opened her eyes blinking repeatedly as the morning sun shown down on her. Propping herself up Rico began examining her surrounding as Henrietta slept soundly curling up around the sheets. _Ok, this is definitely not a hotel room_. It was a moderately furnished room not unlike her dorm back at the agency sans the bunk bed. The main difference was the pictures adorning the walls. _Imposible,…_

"Ah your awake," a young woman with shoulder length blond hair said entering the room holding a cup of coffee. Rico could only stare at the woman before her, to stunned to speak.

"My name is Charlotte Batiel, and I found you and your friend sleeping in my grape wines. You're lucky that I harvesting the grapes for ice wine today. Now could you tell me your name," the woman asked.

_No freaking way…_ Rico, continued to alternate staring at the picture of the frail girl in the bed and the old woman sitting next to her.

"That's my, ….." Charlotte began.

"Daughter," Rico said gauging the woman's reaction.

"Sister, actually, she was my younger sister. Mom and dad had me when they were really young so I wasn't around much when she was younger. Florence was an oops child, mom was in her mid forty's and beginning menopause or so we thought, when Florence was born." Charlotte explained.

"What happened to her," Rico asked.

"She was born with limb girdle muscular dystrophy and slowly lost her ability to move as she grew older. Florence was completely bed ridden by age ten, and was permanently hospitalized a year later. I tried to visit as often as I could but, I was finishing college at the time and couldn't get away that often." Charlotte said shedding a tear.

"I'm sorry," Rico said.

"No it's all right, Florence is in a better place now. Mom and dad gave to an organization in Italy for special treatment, but she didn't survive." Charlotte said with a sad smile. "That's enough about my sister, now could you tell me your name," Charlotte asked drying her eyes.

"Florence Batiel," Rico said grinning. "It's been a while big sister," Rico exclaimed.

"It's not possible," Charlotte said her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lost consciousness.

"Oh, my head," Charlotte said shaking her head as she slowly sat up. "I haven't dreamed of Florence in a long time, but that girl we found looks just like her."

"Not looks like her, I am her," Rico said.

"Florence, but how it's not possible," Charlotte said holding her long lost sister at arms length.

"It's a long story," Rico said as her older sister pulled her close.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you again," Charlotte cried.

_Sorry, sis, I don't think you'll have a choice in the matter, but I promise to come back this time._

**Section Break**

The slow beeps and whirls of medical equipment filled the hospital room as two girls stood in quiet vigil over the sleeping woman sleeping in the bed, and the two younger women sleeping soundly in chairs next to her. Stepping lightly one of the girls laid a tear stained letter on the older woman's chest before leaving the room. Taking one last glance over the women, the young girls silently left the small hospital.

"Where are we headed," Angelica asked as the hospital slowly disappeared behind them.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of the country," Claes said following the signs for Luxembourg.

"Our sisters are still alive and Hilda will recover," Angelica said placing a hand on Claes's shoulder.

"I know, but the sword of Damocles is still there," Claes replied.

"Then it's time to take the sword and fight back," Angelica said.

"But who, we still don't know who is the mastermind behind everything," Claes said.

"Then let's find them. Do you still have the hard drive?" Angelica asked.

"No I dropped it during the firefight, but it's all up here," Claes answered tapping her temple.

"How," Angelica asked.

"Eidetic memory, it seems the doctors gave me some special enhancements as well," Claes replied.

"Excellent, it's about time we put your brain to good use," Angelica said.

**Hilda, Mara, and Urd,**

Thank you for everything, you took us in and helped us to see that even we who society has used and abused can have a normal life. However our past continues to be a sword of Damocles following us at every turn. You were never meant to be caught up in our problems, let alone hurt because of it. It is our greatest regret that you were nearly killed by our moment of weakness, reveling in the happiness of a normal life. We do not know, what to do next, but we cannot allow anyone else to be hurt. Should we survive, could we celebrate Christmas with you once more, my sisters have never been happier than they were that night.

**Sincerely,**

** Claes, and Angelica**

** PS- **I hope you don't mind, but we had to borrow your car

Tears streaked down her cheeks as the morning sun struggled to break through the clouds. Hilda's pain was forgotten as she reread the short letter for the third time tears staining the crude handwritten missive.

"Mom," Urd and Mara exclaimed, bolting awake at the sight of their mother sitting upright in the hospital bed.

"I'll get the doctor," Mara exclaimed jumping from her seat.

"Sit down," Hilda ordered her voice still weak.

"Mom, what's going on," Urd asking looking at the letter clutched tightly in her hands.

"Find them, I don't care what it takes, they will not be facing their demons alone. Triela is, …. no they are all family and no one attacks my family and gets away with." Hilda her quiet voice full of steel as she handed the letter to her daughters. Tears began to scroll down their cheeks as the twins read the heartfelt letter.

"They are not alone," Urd said.

"It's time for some payback," Mara added.

"Good, I trust you girls know what you need to do," Hilda said sharing the same predatory grin as her girls. "Now go get the doctor and find out how long I'm going to be stuck here."

**Section Break**

"Feeling any better," Triela asked walking into their room at the small bed and breakfast Triela found after dragging her out of the Black Forest.

"A little sore," Beatrice replied stretching her arms over her head giving Triela an odd look. "Why did you cut your hair, I thought you liked it long."

Triela scowled. "I didn't have a choice, since it was a burnt mess after what you did and if you ever decide that dropping a building on yourself is a good idea, you'll regret it," Triela said taking seat next to her. "And thanks for saving me," Triela said wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"You're my sister, and it was all I could think of at the time, to take them all out at once. Plus it is one of those things Bernardo told me not to do," Beatrice replied returning the hug.

"Yeah," Triela looked down at her kid sister. "Well consider the rule back in effect, do not do anything Bernardo told you not to do."

"Nuts," Beatrice spat.

"We don't have time to waste," Triela said tossing handing her a pastry.

"What's the plan," Beatrice said taking a bite of croissant.

"We need to get out of Germany, ASAP" Triela replied.

"What about the others," Beatrice asked.

"I don't know," Triela said sadly. "The last I saw of Henrietta, she was dragging Rico into the woods, while Claes, Angelica, left in the car with Urd, Mara, and Grandma…."

"They will be fine," Beatrice said.

"But Grandma, she isn't like us, and there was so much blood," Triela cried.

"She is a fighter, just like us. She will be up and screaming at someone in no time," Beatrice replied, thinking of their first meeting with the old battle axe.

"You're right. Thanks Beatrice," Triela replied smiling once more. "And if we're fine then that means the others are to. It's going to take a lot more than a bunch of two bit mercenaries to take us down."

"So what is the plan," Beatrice asked.

"For now escape and evade," Triela answered taking stock of their meager supplies.

"And after that," Beatrice asked.

"We end this once and for all," Triela replied checking the slide on her pistols before holstering them.

"How will we know who and what to strike," Beatrice asked getting dressed.

"Claes and I weren't completely idle, the past month," Triela said waiting for a nod from Beatrice before continuing.

"Using the documents our family gave us on the Padania and the Social Welfare agency we were able to trace the main components used in our creation to Nergal industries. Who we know was playing both sides in the Padania conflict. They are the prime suspect in all of this, and have the most to lose if military grade cyborg technology was made public. Also we have discovered that Seboro industries who made those anti-cyborg weapons is a subsidiary of Nergal." Triela explained.

Beatrice subconsciously rubbed her now fully repaired arm. "What about the Akatsuki who killed Mr. Croce's family?" Beatrice asked.

"At the moment I don't know, but I think they are connected to Nergal in some way," Triela answered.

"So where do we start?" Beatrice asked with an eager grin.

"Nergal or its subsidiaries has major operations in nine countries around the world, Italy, Germany, Isreal, USA, Columbia, Russia, Indonesia, Taiwan, and Japan." Triela explained.

"That's going to be a lot of traveling," Beatrice said.

"Consider it a World Tour, it's about time we saw the world outside of Italy," Triela quipped as she began typing away on her cell phone.

_Sisters, I am still alive and I know the rest of you are too. We might be physically separated for now, but we are still sisters and it's time for us to strike back. Nergal is at the center of this and it's time we found out what they are really after. Rico and Henrietta, you were heading west from the house, so I want you to search out their facilities in the USA and Columbia. Claes, and Angelica, see what you can find in Russia and Taiwan. Beatrice and I will take Germany, Israel, and Indonesia. We meet in Japan in six months. Update us if and when you find anything, and keep the chatter to a minimum. Stay safe, good luck and good hunting. Love Triela_

"Now let's get going, there is a medical research facility in Munich with our names on it," Triela said.

**Section Break**

"Welcome gentlemen, please take a seat," Mr. Cruest said as the group entered a small conference room.

"As you no doubt are aware the Italy and by extension has entered a state of crisis due to recent events," Mr.s Cruest said.

"That's an understatement one of the men quipped under his breath.

"Something you wish to add Mr. Ricci.

"No sir," the man quickly replied.

Nodding Mr. Cruest continued. "What has not been released to the media is that these events were caused by the renegade actions of a few individuals operating under the auspices of public safety section 2, known publicly as the social welfare agency." Mr. Cruest explained as the lights dimmed and a projector started up.

"Now the purpose of the organization was to test experimental cyborg technology and work towards wide spread implementation. However the group was high jacked by the Croce, brothers after the death of their father, and they trained the young girls to use their experimental and enhanced bodies to wage a campaign of death against the Padania. The brothers were able to convince several others to their cause as well." the Prime minister explained as images of the girls and their handlers scrolled across the screen.

"When the Minister of Defense finally caught wind of their operation and moved to shut it down, the girls escaped. We need the girls apprehended as soon as possible before they move to further destabilize the continent in a misguided campaign of revenge against us." Mr. Cruest explained.

"How do you expect us to stop for what all intensive purposes is a walking tank," Allasandro Ricci asked.

"Yes, a single person against one of the girls is almost certain death so for the duration of this mission you will be paired with a second generation cyborg that would have otherwise been dead had she not volunteered for the alteration. I believe in your case Mr. Ricci she was a ballerina who tried to commit suicide when the doctors were forced to remove her leg due to cancer." Mr. Cruest explained.

"Now your goal is to capture the girls the girls if possible, but if that is not possible, the escaped cyborgs are to be put down. Your specific mission assignments will be given once you have had a chance to familiarize yourself with your cyborg and give them basic instruction," He explained.

"What kind of basic instruction," another man asked.

"The cyborization process allows us to implant the required knowledge for your mission, firearms, hand to hand, and languages, but the girls have no experience with it. Plus they will not be accustomed to the enhanced abilities granted to them by their bodies. Take a few days to get your partner up to speed and by then I will have your mission assignments."

"Sir, Mr. Ricci's cyborg is awake," a woman said stepping into the room.

"Exceellent, Mr. Ricci, Olga here will take you to your cyborg." the prime minister said.

After Allesandro left the room Mr. Cruest turned to the remaining four men. "Now then gentlemen, while Mr. Ricci will remain chasing shadows here in Italy your job is to eliminate the generation one cyborgs. The two belonging to the Croce brothers were seen heading west into the woods just before the house exploded.

"I want them," Dante said eager for revenge against the pair that killed many of his associates.

"The cyborgs belonging to Captain's Raballo and Toni, left in a car carrying the injured Hidla Hartman and her daughters," Mr. Cruest said.

"Yarrow and I will take them," a man named Lupa replied.

"Very well, that leaves the Hartman and Esposito cyborgs to you. They were not seen leaving the site, and their bodies were not recovered after the explosion so we believe them to still be in the vicinity of the Black Forest." Mr. Cruest said.

"Hartman's girl was reported to be the premire cyborg and Esposito's is a damn bloodhound this won't be easy," the final man said.

"Olga, will be on standby should the need arise, Mr. Lupa," Mr. Cruest replied.

"Good," Lupa replied.

"Are there any other jobs you want us to have our girls carryout," Dante asked.

"Yes, but get your cyborgs up to speed. Once they are ready we will be making the world a much more profitable place." Mr. Cruest said with a wicked smile.

**Author's note**- The story will have a slightly different setup than Great Escape, as the next chapter will begin a series of 7 chapter mini arcs telling the story of girls journeys, one each for Henrietta/ Rico, Claes/ Angelica, Triela/ Beatrice, and Tea, not necessarily in that order.


	2. Chapter 2- Luxembourg and Belgium

**Author's note- **I still don't own GSG and don't expect the updates to come this quickly in the future as I had a lot of free time due to recent extreme weather events.

**Chapter 2- Luxembourg and Belgium**

"We got a message from Triela," Angelica said as the girls wandered through the streets of Luxembourg City.

_Thank god._ Claes let out a sigh of relief, "Orders."

"Investigate the Nergal heavy industry facilities in Russia and, Taiwan, before reuniting in Japan. We have six months." Angelica replied.

"Great no pressure," Claes said.

"You just find the locations and I'll get what we need. I've done a few solo ops, so it shouldn't be a problem." Angelica explained.

"You realize that, we don't even know where the facilities are located and that they might be expecting us. Not to mention that our faces are plastered all over the news media. A smash and grab is not in our best interest right now, if we are going to do this right we'll need at least a year to find the sites and build a proper cover story." Claes said as they entered the main shopping district.

"Why, if Nergal is a public company then shouldn't they have to list all of their assets?" Angelica asked.

Claes laughed in response. "I wish, Nergal is a corporate eldritch abomination. Technically it is a manufacturer of scanners and RFID chips, but it is something else entirely. In reality it acts more like a holding company."

"Um, what does that mean?" Angelica asked.

"What it means is that Nergal owns stock in several small investment firms, which in and of itself is not surprising. Many companies own stock in other companies these days as long term investments, secondary sources of income, retain control over part of their supply, or distribution chain." Claes said.

"So what's the problem then," Angelica asked as she stopped to admire a dress on display.

"The mix of stock owned by the holding companies gives Nergal by proxy control of multiple industries," Claes replied spying a dress of her own to admire.

"Well that's just great, how many are we talking about," Angelica asked.

"I'm not sure. Mara and I only just began digging through their financial records, but we did manage to find several subsidiaries and major cash transfers to the countries we were assigned." Claes answered.

"So what's our cover while we buy time to dig through this mess?" Angelica asked.

"Find a deep hole and stay there till we are ready to come out," Claes replied as the morning rush began filling the street.

Angelica looked thoughtfully at the dresses on display before grabbing her sister's hand dragging her inside as the store opened. "Come on, we need to get you a new dress or your never to going to be able to impress him at the party." Angelica said loudly as they passed the sales woman.

"Can I help you," the saleswoman asked eying the disheveled young girls.

"Yes, see we were on our way to a friend's place in Amsterdam and we decided to stop over here in Luxembourg when our luggage was stolen last night. If it was just buying some new clothes it wouldn't be a problem but the dress my friend was going to wear to the New Years Eve party was in her luggage." Angelica explained to the saleswoman and a stunned Claes.

"Yes, that would be a problem, did you have something in mind," the woman asked eying the pair of young looking girls.

Angelica pulled the sales woman aside as Claes was too shocked to respond. "We are both something of a late bloomer and are constantly mistake for 15 year olds when we're 19 and 20. I know it will be great when we're older but right now it's a pain. It's doesn't help that my friend Fleda likes to dress like a kid half the time so anything you have to make her look like the mature woman she really is would be great."

The woman looked over Claes for a minute smiling. "I know just the thing."

"What the hell are you doing Angelica," Claes whispered harshly as the pair tried on several articles of clothing in the dressing room.

"Creating our cover story," Angelica replied. "Like it or not you look like a 14 year old and I might be able to pass for 15 on a good day, and without our handlers we will stick out like a sore thumb. We need to try and look the ages on our IDs or we won't get very far."

Claes nodded in understanding. "But why did you pick such an expensive place."

Angelica placed her finger to her cheek, "Um…, I saw a dress I liked, and Marco would always hesitate when taking in and questioning rich people. So if we look like a pair of rich girls, we might slide under the radar a little more."

Angelica's words stuck in her head as she examined her reflection in the mirror. _I'm no Priscilla or Ferro, but I think this could work._ Claes turned examining her profile bringing a hand to her chest. _Well shit, truth in advertizing for once. I'll need some heels though._

A grinning Angelica broke the silence. "So you approve."

Claes nodded in response.

"Excellent," Angelica chuckled with a predatory grin

_Oh crap, first Triela, and now Angelica, what am I some kind of dress up doll._

**Section Break**

"Now where the hell could they be," Mara muttered as she scanned the crowd that was literally a who's who of European power brokers. Politicians, bankers, CEOs, generals, and supposed Mafioso, intermingled freely discussing the current upheaval in the EU. _I guess it had to move somewhere if they couldn't use the pubs anymore. This is sickening, when the public finds out it will be LIBOR all over again._

"Ah Ms. Devon is it delightful to see you again," a rather portly man said while leering at her.

"Mr. Danglar, I didn't know you received an invitation," Mara replied.

"A small oversight that thankfully was rectified at the last minute, would you care to join me, I have a spare seat in my balcony," the man replied doing little to mask his desires.

"Unfortunately Mr. Danglar, she has already decided to join me in enjoying Emile's performance." an older gentleman called out as he walked up to the pair.

"How unfortunate, I could have shown you a good time," Mr. Danglar said his eyes already tracking a pair of young attractive women.

"It will be my loss, but a woman never goes back on her word," Mara replied to the parting man.

"Well then Ms. Devon, shall we head to our seats," the older gentleman said as the lights dimmed.

"Certainly, Mr. Reinhard," Mara replied as they headed towards the balcony.

"So what brings the head of the Private Swiss Bankers Association to lion's den of corruption," Mara asked.

"I could ask the same thing of you Ms. Devon, or should I say Mara Hartman, the lead forensic accountant for the IMF," Mr. Reinard replied.

"You've done your homework," Mara replied tensing.

"It pays to be well informed in my position," Mr. Reinhard replied.

Taking their seats the pair waited for the performance to begin. "True, but it still doesn't tell me why you are here," Mara said.

"Business I'm afraid," Mr. Reinhard answered pulling a long slim locked box from his coat.

"It must be a very special client, if you are handling the delivery personally," Mara said giving the box an inquisitive look.

"Yes," Mr. Reinhard replied. "And you must be looking to root out another LIBOR scandal before it threatens the global economy. I would suggest looking into Nergal Heavy industries. There financials are interesting to say the least, but that is a discussion for another time. Let's enjoy the performance," Mr. Reinhard said as the curtain rose.

**Section Break**

The concert hall filled with the soubrette tones of the young girl as a night of celebrating Opera began. Claes was drawn in by the girl's voice, relishing in the art and mastery of opera, often forgotten in the modern music scene. Lead by the talented young singer Emile, personal favorite of Claes and her sister for her wide vocal range, the Opera review began. While not the opera fan Claes was, Angelica could still enjoy the music as they enjoyed their impromptu balcony seats.

"Are you enjoying the performance ladies," Mr. Danglar asked.

"Yes, Fleda is a big fan of Emile," Angelica replied. "We can't thank you enough for allowing us to join you. These seats are exceptional."

"Would you ladies care for a drink," Mr. Danglar asked as the scene changed.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Claes replied.

"Nonsense, being able to enjoy opera with two beautiful ladies, is compensation enough," Mr. Danglar said.

"I guess some champagne would be nice," Angelica said.

"A Taittingers would be lovely," Claes added thinking of the champagne Hilda had them try one night before dinner.

"Certainly, only the best for such beauties," he replied leaving the pair to enjoy the music.

"He's laying it on a little thick," Claes said.

"I know but he is hoping for something later isn't he," Angelica replied.

"I know, I'm going to need to a long shower before the night is over," Claes replied.

"Agreed but at least he thinks we are legal," Angelica said playing.

Changing the subject as the light shone brightly on the state illuminating a large portion of the audience, "Have you spotted him yet," Claes asked scanning the crowd.

"Third balcony second column, sitting with the redhead," Angelica said.

"Good, can you handle him while I deal with our financial needs," Claes asked.

Angelica grimaced, "Yes, but you get the next one," Angelica replied.

"Sorry for the delay ladies, but there was quite the line, and even a man of my stature cannot get around" Mr. Danglar replied returning with three glasses of champagne precariously balanced in his hands.

The girls only smiled in response quietly taking their drinks as the night of Opera continued. The girls enjoyed the brilliant performance of the young Emilie, having no trouble following the vignettes as they were performed in their native tongue. While their host seemed more interested in the low cut of Angelica's dress as she discarded the dark shawl covering her shoulders. Claes had little recourse to follow the plan slowly sipping on her drink as Angelica had several glasses, moving closer to their lech of a host.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Angelica._ As the lights slowly returned Angelica was enjoying Mr. Danglar's company a little her head resting on his shoulder as his meaty hand snaked inside her dress. _If she doesn't teach you a lesson I will._

"If you excuse me I have to use the restroom," Claes said the pair barely sparing a glance as she left the balcony.

"What do you say we find a place a little more private," Mr. Danglar said.

"Sure," Angelica replied slowly following his lead, as her body was flush with new sensations she never felt before.

**Section Break**

Taking a deep breath Claes stepped onto the balcony, "Excuse me, Mr. Reinhard."

"Yes," the older gentleman said turning to face her, while his female companion gave Claes an odd look.

"I believe you have something for me," Claes asked.

"Ah you must be Fleda. I must say you are much more beautiful in person than I could have imagined." Mr. Reinhard said causing Claes to blush. The full length gown flowed down her body, high lighting a slim burgeoning physique that had yet to fully blossom. To help give the illusion of full curves the dress clung tightly to her waist helping to offset her hips. The dresses slit ran to just below her hip far higher than any parent would allow, but she wanted the ability to move quickly should the situation arise. If not for her now dyed long wavy brown hair Claes would have felt self conscious by the thin straps holding the dress up leaving her back and arms exposed, while her chest was assisted by the wonders of modern brassiere design. Finally the two inch heels and sheer stocking helped to complete the illusion of a young rich socialite enjoying a night of opera.

If you'll excuse me Ms. Devon, I have some business to attend to," Mr. Reinhard said to Mara.

"Sure, I could use a drink anyway, would you like something," Mara said. _Where have I seen her before?_

"No, but thank you," Mr. Reinhard replied.

"I believe this is what you were looking for," Mr. Reinhard said handing over the safety deposit box.

"Yes," Claes said pulling a small key from her purse before taking the box.

"I must say your tip on Nergal Industries was much appreciated as they are a trade violation waiting to happen." Mr. Reinhard said as Claes routed through the contents of the box, removing a large amount of cash, and a small cloth bag.

Claes's raised eyes stared over the top of the lid. "What sort of violation?"

"Well let's just say there operations in Taiwan are breaking several laws regarding their relations with mainland China, and don't get me started on what the American SEC would do to them." Mr. Reinhard explained.

"You wouldn't happen to know about their operations in Russia would you?" Claes asked closing the box.

"Can't say that I do, they do not have much of a presence there outside of a few government contracts, and supplying some equipment for the Olympics. It is a more profitable venture for them than you would expect though," Mr. Reinhard replied.

"Thank you for the prompt service and the information was enlightening," Claes said handing the safety deposit box back to the banker.

"It was my pleasure, by the way Fleda, how is your sister Maria doing, she wasn't looking well the last time we met," Mr. Reinhard said.

The shattering of glass cut through balcony. "Claes,…." a stunned a stunned Mara gasped.

A surprised Claes took a closer look at the red headed woman, recognizing the familiar facial structure and vocal intonations. "Mara."

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you took off like that," Mara asked.

"How did you find me," Claes asked.

"I used the GPS locator that is part of the cars BMW assist system," Mara replied.

"Forgot about that," Claes muttered.

"Where is Angelica," Mara asked.

"Handling another transaction," Claes replied as the lights dimmed.

"Feel free to join your friend Ms. Davison. I was planning on returning once the transaction was completed anyway." Mr. Reinhard said as the orchestra began warming up for the second act.

"While we understand why you did what you did. It didn't make mom feel any better you know," Mara said as they made their way to the opposite side of the concert hall.

"We don't want anyone else to be hurt," Claes said.

"Mom will be fine, the bullets missed her spine, and she was post menopausal anyway," Mara replied. "More importantly she is quite upset over what happened, and is looking to punish those responsible for what happened. So the number one question I have for you is what do you need?" Mara explained.

"Transportation, adjustments to our IDs and some other documents," Claes replied as the second act began.

"Done," Mara replied.

"Shit," Claes cursed as she gazed over an empty balcony.

"Um excuse me," a young girl's voice called out from behind them.

"Can I help you," Mara asked the young girl dressed in an elaborate stage costume.

"If it's not too much trouble I have a problem and you are the first people I found that weren't watching the performance or working." the girl explained fidgeting nervously.

"Oh you're Emilie, why aren't you down on stage," Mara asked recognizing the young singer.

"My parts were only in the first act, and my uncle said to wait in my dressing room until the performance was over but the door was locked and someone was making funny noises inside." Emilie explained.

Claes snarled as a fierce expression loomed on her face. "Where is your dressing room?"

"Um… I'll show you," Emilie replied leading the pair down behind the stage.

**Section Break**

Angelica's head was reeling as she flopped down in a large lounge chair in the room Mr. Danglar led her to. _There is something I'm supposed to do, but what was it. I feel funny, champagne didn't make me feel like this when I had some at Hilda's._ Angelica's face was flush, as Mr. Danglar stalked over to her shedding his coat.

"Are you ready for some fun, Angelina," Mr. Danglar said pulling Angelica to her feet. Her head still swimming Angelica nodded as his meaty hands rested on her shoulders as his leg moved between hers.

_Something doesn't feel right, this feels wrong. I'm too young for this._ Just as the straps of her dress began to slide off her shoulders Angelica shoved the heavy set man back careening against the vanity.

"So you like it rough. I like a feisty one every once or a while," Mr. Danglar grinned. He pulled his arm back ready to deliver a mighty back hand as a still light headed Angelica ducked under the blow slamming a fist into his side breaking several ribs.

"What the hell are you," Mr. Danglar coughed struggling to get up.

"What did you do to me," Angelica said shaking her head.

"Those should have knocked you out," Mr. Danglar cried out in pain as Angelica twisted an arm behind his back.

"What should have knocked me out?" Angelica asked the adrenaline helping to blow away the fog in her mind.

"Roofies," Mr. Danglar said as Angelica's knee dug into his back.

Mr. Danglar's eyes lit up as the door flung open, the frame splintering from a powerful kick. His jubilation was short lived as Claes stood in the door way slowly lower her leg, her eyes roaring with fire as she stalked over to him.

"I'm fine Claes," Angelica said as Claes took note of her disheveled appearance. "The bastard slipped me roofies, but he didn't count on someone like us."

Claes delivered a viscous blow to the man's second head before wrapping her arms around Angelica. "Be more careful next time," Claes said.

"She is lying, I never gave her anything," Mr. Danglar moaned over the pain.

"Mara could you watch over Emile while we finish our discussion with Mr. Danglar," Angelica said her mind entirely her own once again.

"Sure," Mara said leading a curious Emilie away from the room.

"Now Mr. Danglar you are a low executive in the shipping department for FN Herstal, but we all know who you really work for," Claes said as the man visibly stiffened.

"You are the supplier for the Padania and several other nasty groups, and we had hoped to use your connections to purchase a few items from you," Angelica said.

"But after what you tried to do, to my sister the deals off," Claes said glaring down him. "Oh, we still want some rather hard to get items from you, but you will be providing them free of cost or your situation will only deteriorate."

"You can't threaten me," the portly man boasted.

"Oh but we can, I'm sure you've heard of the rumors coming from your friends in Italy, and by now some part of your feeble mind has realized just who you are dealing with." Claes said offering him a predatory grin.

"You're real," he gasped.

"Yes, and that is the least of your worries. We have been tracking your side business for over five years now and are prepared to leak that information to the press and every government agency that controls any of regulations you broke. By the time we are done Vicktor Bout will look like a boy scout compared to you, not to mention what your suppliers will do when they find out you squealed on them." Claes explained.

"What do you want," Mr. Danglar said sagging in defeat.

"One FN2000 assault rifle complete with the flash suppressor and 40mm grenade launcher attachment, plus a five-seven USG. We also require 10 thirty round STANANG magazines for FN2000 and 10 thirty round extended magazines for the five-seven with an additional 500, 5.56mmx45mm, 5.7mmx28mm and 9mmx19mm each. For the grenade launcher we want 10HE, 10CS gas, 10 air burst, 10 thermo baric, 5sponge, and 5smoke, grenades. You'll have this ready for us to pick up in the trunk of an old model Volvo at the Groenedaal station in the Sonian Forest in three days. We will know if you try anything and finish what we started. Now do you have all that?" Claes said slowly.

Mr. Danglar nodded avoiding looking Claes in the eye. "Is there anything else you want with that?"

Angelica smiled. "If you could find us some flash bang, or sting grenades we would greatly appreciate it."

"A few claymores would be great to. You never know the type of people you'll run into these days. Now Mr. Danglar has a lot of work to if he is going to have our order ready in time, so let's leave him to his work." Claes explained.

Angelica turned to face the whimpering mass of flesh one last time as they left the room. "They are beginning a civilian implementation program for our enhancements so I would be careful about what girls you try to have any funny business with in the future. It could be bad for your health."

**Section Break**

"No I don't want to be transferred to your technical department," Hilda yelled into the phone. "Alright, fine," Hilda relented before placing her hand over the receiver. Never one to take anything lying down Hilda was already hard at work providing a paper trail for the girl's many alias's as she remained in a small private hospital known for being discreet.

Urd turned to her mother, hitting the enter key on her laptop for a final time. "We are good to go. I hate changing educational records. They're so dam redundant it's insane. Who knew they kept the academics, financials, and personal data on three separate servers."

"And yet you work in education," Hilda remarked waiting to be transferred again.

"Only part time," Urd sighed.

"Now you listen here, my granddaughters sang praises about your school and how attentive its staff was in helping them graduate early near the top of their class. So I was preparing to send a rather large donation to your institution so that other young minds could benefit from your excellent curriculum. However if my treatment is any indication of how your staff truly operates then perhaps my donation might be better served elsewhere." Hilda explained to the administrator on the other end of the phone.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Hilda exclaimed. "Urd did we get it?"

A light chime sounded as Urd turned to the computer once more pulling up several transcripts and diplomas. "Yeah, they're all here."

"We have them now, thank you for your help. I will be contacting your financial office soon to inquire about a donation…. yes and have a nice day." Hilda said ending the call.

"That's the last of them then," Urd said shooting the documents off to her sister.

"Any luck with the online degree programs?" Hilda asked.

"No, nothing that would make sense to give any of the girls not to mention they just look to young to pass as a college graduate. Angelica, Claes, and Triela can pass as a first or second year student but a grad forget it." Urd replied.

"Well at least they all now have a believable educational history. Do you have any leads on the others?" Hilda asked.

"No, they are completely off the grid. We got lucky with Claes and Angelica. If those girls don't want to be found, there is little we can do to find them, beyond dumb luck." Urd said.

"Agreed, did you find anymore about who is after my shares," Hilda asked turning on the BBC news.

The women were speechless as the once great EU parliament was a smoking husk of its former self. "The EU Parliament was meeting in a special session to discuss the current crisis in Italy and the possibility of it spreading across the continent when a series of explosions rocked the building. It is unknown at this time how many are dead or injured, or what the full extent of the damage is. No group has claimed responsibility, but one has to wonder if the Padania movement is responsible and what their goal was for this heinous crime. Already, several parliament members are pushing to separate from the EU so that our borders can be properly protected." The newscaster said standing in front of the ruined building as rescue workers slowly crawled through the wreckage.

"My god," Urd gasped at the destruction.

"And so it begins," Hilda murmured.

**Section Break**

Standing in an upper level hotel room young red headed girl looked out over the carnage at the parliament building as smoke and dust darkened the sky. "I'm sorry we couldn't get all of it Yarrow." The girl said as several annexes to the parliament building remained standing.

"It's alright Fleccia, you didn't have enough explosives for that since the building was more reinforced than we thought." Yarrow replied.

"No kidding even with all of that high explosive, we still didn't have enough. I still think we could have packed a few more pounds on Fleccia," an older teenage girl with short dark hair replied cracking open a soda.

"Hmph, next time you can wear the fat suit," Flecia shot back sticking her tongue out at the girl.

"How old are you," Gattonero remarked.

"At least I don't look like a boy," Fleccia shot back at the older girl.

Yarrow sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Either way the two of you did great for your first mission. Now when Lupa gets back why don't we see about getting some Belgium chocolates before we head home."

Fleccia beamed at the thought of trying the gourmet delicacies, while Gattonero was uninterested slowly flipping through channels on the TV. "I'd rather have an evening at one of the local brew halls." Gattonero muttered settling to watch the news reports as it was the only thing on. Why did I have to get paired with such a little kid? _She just doesn't get how the world works. There are three types of people in the world, those with power and use it, those with power and don't use it, and those who have no power at all. I'm not powerless anymore and I intend to make the most of it Lupa._

**Section Break**

"Where do you meet these people," Angelica whispered as they entered a small secluded office located in Antwerp's Diamond district.

Mara shrugged, "The legacy of a misspent youth I guess."

"Ah, Mara when you said you had some new product, I assumed you meant gemstones, not women." a balding elderly man called out from behind an ornate desk.

Claes moved in front dropping a small bag on the table several large diamonds spilling across the surface. "We are not for sale," Claes said glaring daggers at the man.

A shudder ran through the man before replying, "Yes, of course." Retrieving an eye piece he examined the cut stones. After examining several of them he pushed back from his desk emitting a hearty laugh. "You've been had miss, these are nothing more than cubic zirconium, but I will still offer you 100,000 for such high quality fakes."

Slamming her fist down on the table, Claes growled at him, "Cut the bullshit, these are real diamonds, only cubic zirconium would be colorless and these are not, and their worth at least ten times that amount."

"That's robbery, 250,000" the old man shouted.

"750,000, Claes replied as she collected the stones.

"Wait, 400,000," the buyer added quickly.

Claes grinned. "half a million Euro's and I don't inform the press about some of your more interesting activities.

The man paled, he could survive government scrutiny, but if he was outed to the press, none of his normal clientele would trust him again and some might take it personally. "Alright I'll pay. Your friend here drives a hard bargain, Mara."

Mara shrugged, "Hey she learned from the best." A chime of a cell phone rang in the background as Claes completed her transaction, quickly examining the bills. "What," Mara exclaimed. "Shit, No I don't know why, crap, yeah they'll bug out now."

"What's wrong Angelica asked.

"The EU parliament was just bombed." Mara explained.

"The Belgian government is shutting down the boarders as a precaution as we speak." Mara replied.

Angelica and Claes shared a glance. "We need to leave immediately," Claes said taking her clichéd briefcase full of cash.

"Here take my new car," Mara said handing over her keys.

"Why," the girls asked as they left the diamond buyer.

"No GPS tracking system, and its listed as a Krupps company car," Mara explained leading the girls to the black series 5 BMW. "Your new documents are in the glove compartment, now get out of here. I have to report in. It looks like the EU is ready to split at the seams."

"Where to now," Angelica asked as they watch Mara's retreating form.

"It will take some time for the Belgian government to get the personnel in place to close the boarders down so our best bet is to get on the return leg of a British booze cruise and then make our way to Scandinavia before entering Russia." Claes explained as they made a beeline for the Ferry. _Well mother I hope you have a good explanation for everything._

**Author's note-** I hope you enjoyed everything so far and any comments or criticisms are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3- Sweden

**Author's note- **I hope you enjoy the chapter and I still don't own Gunslinger Girls

**Chapter 3- Sweden**

_Why couldn't I have gotten super hearing or sight, hell I'll even take Beatrice's sense of smell. _With access to their medical records Angelica discovered her sense of proprioception or balance was set through the roof like her sisters senses. Unfortunately without the medication to mitigate the sensory input she could now barely tolerate boats, and long car rides. Both of which she had to endure over the last several days, and of course Claes's driving didn't help as she weaved through the Stockholm traffic. Looping around a traffic circle Claes exited the main road slowing as they soon pulled up to a row of town houses. _It's about dam time._

Angelica slowly exited the car a hand on the door to steady herself her head still woozy from the aggressive driving. "Claes what are we doing here," She asked looking at the row of upscale town houses.

"Answers," Claes replied.

"But I don't remember you or anyone else mentioning Nergal or the SWA or Padania having connections in Sweden." Angelica asked.

Claes looked her sister in the eye. "They don't, but I do… Look you remember your parents and how you ended up at the agency right." Claes said.

"Yes," Angelica grimaced, thinking of her bastard parents who tried to turn her into road kill for the insurance money. "But haven't your memories started to return," Angelica asked.

"Yes, but they are hopelessly fragmented and disjointed, almost like hallucinations. Not surprising, given how much the doctors did to my brain. I received more neural augmentation and adjustment than the rest of you combined. I need to know why" Claes said quietly.

Stunned by her stoic sisters outpouring of emotion Angelica hugged her silent sister. 'Why didn't you say something before?"

"Triela always had enough to deal with, and my past is hardly important compared to everyone's future." Claes replied.

"That's a load of crap, if we don't know who we are how will we know where we are going." Angelica replied.

Claes chuckled, "When did you read, David McCullough."

"Marco made me read 1776, to learn about the history of the United States, now let's find out about your past," Angelica replied.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged woman asked looking over the two casually dressed teenagers standing on her doorstep.

"We are looking for Sonja Johanson," Claes asked something about the woman's face tickling the back of her mind.

"I don't care what the bastard has done now and I haven't had anything to do with him in three years." the woman cursed slipping between them.

_So she didn't play a part in what happened._ Their target quickly opened the door and slipped inside, but not before Claes caught the slamming door stopping it cold. "I do not care who he is or what he has done Mrs. Johanson."

"Who are you and what do you want," the woman asked through the barely open door.

"My name is Claes De Luca, but I was once known as Fleda Johanson, and what I want is simple. Why was I given to the Italian Social Welfare agency," Claes said staring at the older woman.

"Fleda…" the woman whispered collapsing to the ground as her legs gave way.

"Mom," Claes said kneeling next to the crying woman.

"Is it really you Fleda, but how, I was told you died in an accident." the woman said.

"Why don't we take this inside," Angelica said smiling at the tearful reunion.

_I guess the budget ran low when they worked on Claes._ Angelica could see a strong resemblance between Claes and her mother despite the fine lines and wrinkles gathering around the corners of her mouth and eyes. Claes's eyes were a darker shade of blue than her mothers and her hair a dark black compared to her mother's dirty blond locks. Despite the joy and renewed vitality at finding her daughter once more the stress of the past three years had clearly taken a toll on the older woman.

Taken to simply staring at each other, Claes finally broke the silence. "Why was I handed over to the Italian Social Welfare agency?"

Her mother took a deep breath exhaling slowly, releasing years of pent up anguish, relieved to finally be able to talk to her long lost daughter. "It was your father," she spat. "He handed you off to a representative of the Social welfare agency while I was in Berlin for a conference. I divorced him as soon he told me what he did, so it's Sonja Burstrom now. I hope that bastard rots in hell for what he did."

"Why?" Claes asked hitting the 64,000 euro question.

"Fle…. no Claes do you have any memories of your time before the agency," Sonja asked.

"No, and the ones I do have are disjointed at best. The clearest ones I have are of a woman reading to me, and playing on the swings." Claes replied.

"I remember my life prior to the agency so whatever is affecting Claes's memory must have happened prior to her arrival there." Angelica added dancing around their true nature.

"That's not too surprising, but the bigger question is how did you recover? I was able to determine that the agency is on the cutting edge of technology, but this is nothing short of miraculous." Sonja said.

"What happened to me," Claes asked leaning forward in her seat.

"You were such a beautiful and intelligent child. We were the so proud of you, began reading at such an early age your father was overjoyed to have a child genius for a daughter." Sonja said showing them a picture of a young Claes reading a book with her parents. "Things were great until you turned nine."

**Section Break**

"Mom," a young Fleda said wandering into the kitchen holding a large book.

"Yes Fleda, is something wrong," her mother asked kneeling down.

"Can you help me with my homework? I don't understand some of the words." Fleda asked.

"Sure sweetie, now show me what you need help with," Sonja said taking a seat at the table.

Homework now completed, Fleda looked up to her mother nervously. "Mom, is there something wrong with me?"

Shocked it took a moment before her mother could respond. "What makes you say that honey?"

"Well the teacher said this would be an easy assignment and most of the class finished it during free time, like I used to be able to do. Why am I turning into a moron?" Fleda asked.

"Who told you that?" Sonja gasped.

"Eric and his friends joked that I was actually retarded and belonged in a special class for morons." Fleda said hanging her head. "It's not true is it?"

Sonja immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No it's not." Sonja cried tears spilling from her cheeks. "I'll talk to the school and have you put in another class away from those boys."

Fleda perked up instantly, "Really."

"Now why don't you, set the table for dinner," Sonja said.

"Ok," Fleda said excitedly.

_It's about time I give that school a piece of my mind. Seriously allowing bullying of any sort should be outlawed and some parents shouldn't' be allowed to have kids._ What the heck… Sonja quietly observed her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she carefully set the table. Her always helpful daughter was using her whole hand to clumsily grasp the utensil like a toddler struggling to arrange the table in an orderly fashion. _How could I have missed this… I need to take her to the doctor immediately._

"Fredrick we need to talk," Sonja told her husband after she set Fleda to bed.

"What is it," he replied his head still buried in a book.

"Something is wrong with Fleda," Sonja said snatching the book away from him.

"Hey that is an original Tenger," Fredrick called out as his wife casually tossed the book aside.

"I don't care, our daughter is more important than an old book of poetry," Sonja said glaring at him.

"So what did the little idiot do now, you know it's bad enough that I have to hear about how great Jonas's son Eric is and now my daughter is turning into an idiot." Fredrick said retrieving his book.

A loud smack echoed through the room, as Fredrick fell to the ground, his cheek sporting a glowing red hand print. "You bastard, our daughter is not an idiot. Just because she isn't a child prodigy anymore doesn't make her any less worthy in my eyes." Sonja snarled.

**Section Break**

"May I talk to you outside for a moment Mrs. Johanson," the doctor asked.

Sonja turned to her daughter. "Be a good girl while I talk to the doctor, ok," Sonja said.

"Ok, mommy," Fleda replied happily kicking her legs back and forth over the edge of the large examination table.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Sonja asked nervously.

"Your daughter has Heller's syndrome," the doctor answered.

"Which means," Sonja asked.

"It is also known as Childhood Disintegration disorder, which can strike children from ages two to ten causing a loss of basic motor and mental skills. Now Claes is a bit old to have it at nine and a half, and she was off the charts in terms of development to begin with so I am unsure of how far the disorder will progress in your daughter's case." The doctor replied.

"How bad?" Sonja asked grabbing the doctor's arm to steady herself.

"A complete loss of fine motor and communication skills, there may also be elements of obsessive compulsive disorder as well. On the bright side Fleda has yet to show any autistic tendencies which are also common in Heller's syndrome." The doctor said to a stunned Sonja.

A soft cry emanated from the exam room pulled Sonja's focus back to her daughter, quickly rushing to her side. "Fleda, what's wrong," Sonja asked snatching her daughter up into her arms.

"I don't wanna be an idiot, mommy. I don't want to forget you and daddy. I don't want to be useless," Claes cried snuggling into her mother's embrace.

"You won't be, Fleda, I promise," Sonja said ignoring the warm liquid staining her clothing.

**Section Break**

"Sadly, I couldn't keep my promise. Over the next two years you slowly continued to decompensate over the next two years until your father couldn't take it anymore. We were going to take you to Italy for your twelfth birthday, once I returned from an important Computer science conference in Berlin. Your father decided to take you a few days early and I then planned to meet up with you in Rome, when you were supposedly killed in a hit and run crossing the street near the Vatican." Sonja explained.

"There never was any accident was there," Claes said.

"No, there was no body and the death certificate that was arranged didn't add up so I continued to search for you believing my former husband sold you off or arranged some other method for your to disappear. In desperation I hacked into the Italian government and discovered that you were being treated at the Social Welfare Agency. It took me months but I managed to arrange a meeting with Mr. Raballo, a former special forces commander who said he had knowledge of what happened to you." Sonja explained.

Claes froze up giving Sonja a thousand yard stare. "Did you meet with him? Do you know what happened to him?" Claes asked desperately.

"No, he never made the meeting, and I saw a report that he was mugged the next day. After that any source of information I had on the Agency was gone and I gave up hope of ever finding you again." Sonja said watching a few tears roll down Claes's cheeks. "Was he someone you knew at the agency?" Sonja asked.

Claes gazed upward a faraway look in her eye. "He was my mentor, my teacher at the agency." Claes replied.

"I'm sorry," Sonja said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be, he knew the risks and in the end he still accomplished his goal." Claes said.

"We owe him a debt we can never repay. If it wasn't for him my sisters and I wouldn't be alive today." Angelica said thinking of the notes he left behind for Claes to find.

"Could you tell me more about Mr. Raballo and the agency? How did they cure your syndrome?" Sonja asked curious about how the agency took her daughter who was at best the age equivalent of a five year old to a mature teenager of fifteen.

Claes flinched, thinking of Hilda nearly bleeding out in the back of the car as they raced away in the storm nearly three weeks ago.

"I don't care, what they did to your or what you had to do to survive, you are still my daughter," Sonja said. "And any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Angelica looked at the pensive Claes, "Beatrice told Bernice, and Triela told Hilda, we might as well go three for three." Angelica said.

"I don't care what your past was like," Sonja added pleading with the girls.

"It's better that you don't know. It's for your own safety." Claes replied sternly.

Angelica frowned at Claes. "The Social Welfare Agency was cover for the Italian Government to create combat cyborgs. They took in damaged young girls who might have otherwise had a very limited life and turned them into combat assassins. We were used to fight terrorists, organized crime, and other enemies of the state." Angelica explained.

Sonja's eyebrows rose at the statement. "As miraculous as my daughter's recovery I find that hard to believe, and if you really were a cyborg why do you need glasses." Sonja said.

"Their fake, my eyesight is better than 20/20. The glasses are proof of a promise I once made." Claes said handing them to Sonja.

"Ok," Sonja said examining the glasses as Angelica hoisted two large easy chairs of the ground one in each hand. "Käre gud," Sonja gasped. _Those recliners take at least two people to move._

"With abilities and skills like these the Italian government wouldn't just let you go, with a word of thanks and a pat on the back." Sonja said.

"You have no idea," Angelica said putting the chairs back.

"So start talking. I lost my daughter once and I'm not about to lose her again." Sonja said. The discussion ran well into the evening by the time Claes and Angelica finished explaining the hidden depths of the social welfare agency. "So the entire agency was a setup from the start, but why, what's the point." Sonja asked leaning back into the couch as the girls finished their tale.

"The same reason why men have in the past, power and control,"

Sonja bolted upright. "Then do you think that the bombing has something to do with you?" Sonja asked.

Claes and Angelica shared a look. "We hadn't thought about it, but yes more than likely who ever bombed the EU parliament has connection to us. Whether it is the Padania, or the shadows controlling the Italian government, I don't know." Angelica replied.

"But what would they have to gain from that, it's just going to turn people against you and destabilize the entire continent. Already more countries are threatening pulling out of the Free trade area and are tightening their borders." Sonja added.

"Unless that was the point in the first place, either way this baseless speculation will get us nowhere." Claes said standing up. "Angelica, I have my answers. It's time to go, we need to find a new safe house."

Sonja jumped up crying out. "Wait, you can't leave, I just got my daughter back."

"It's too dangerous, the organization behind the agency knows our backgrounds and they may come by here looking for us. We need to stay under the radar until we find the people behind everything. It was nice meeting you again mom. Once this is over can I come and visit." Claes said putting her jacket on.

Crestfallen Sonja looked to Angelica. "Where will you go?"

"Don't know and its better you don't either but somewhere we can blend in," Angelica answered.

"That's a bad plan." Sonja blurted out. "With your age and appearance you'll be hard pressed to blend in most places."

"And you have a better one," Claes asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I'd like to see the people tracking you find you mixed in with over 28,000 people your own age." Sonja said perking up. "Besides I would be remiss as your mother if I didn't take care of your education."

**Section Break**

"You want one, there actually pretty good this time," Yarrow asked holding out a basket of muffins.

"Bring them with you, we've just been ordered to Sweden, we got a partial hit with facial recognition software on the cameras monitoring the Oresund Bridge into Sweden" Lupa said grabbing his keys.

"You think she might be looking for her mother?" Yarrow asked.

"It's possible, we don't know what if anything they will remember once the medication wears off, and we still don't know what their handlers might have told them before their escape." Lupa replied.

"Their still not talking, what about those women who were close to the first generation cyborgs," Yarrow asked.

"Public Safety section 1 got to them first," Olga said taking one of the muffins.

"And they're not talking either I take it," Yarrow said.

"No, and that reporter is already asking questions about their arrest, so I can't make them disappear either," Olga replied. "Hhhhmmm, for a tool, she makes a pretty good muffin." Olga added missing Yarrow's grimace.

"Come on we can eat those on the road," Lupa said.

"Be careful with your targets. Raballo was a legend in the Italian Special forces and we don't know the full extent of how he trained her." Olga informed them.

"Understood, but she only ever went on one mission besides the field test and that was as a decoy." Yarrow replied.

"Claes was a child prodigy with an IQ over 140, who even after her decline was a savant with puzzles and memory recall. Bianchi and his medical staff restored her original mental abilities and then some. She very well could be the most dangerous of the first generation cyborgs." Olga informed them.

"I'll keep that in mind, but Gattonero is no slouch either," Lupa said leaving to retrieve his girl.

**Section Break**

"48, 49, 50," Gattonero said, before switching arms as her morning routine continued.

"Do you have to do that every morning," Fleccia groaned slowly sitting up as her roommate continued with her one arm pushups.

"Yes you lazy ass," Gattonero shot back continuing with her pushups.

"But we're cyborgs. We are already super strong," Fleccia said with a yawn looking down at her roommate from the top bunk.

"The first generation is still stronger, and if you don't work out more, all that food you shove down your throat will make you to fat for all those dumb dresses you have." Gattonero replied breathing easily as she powered through her morning ritual. _I know I don't have to do this but I just don't feel the same if I don't._

"Those dresses aren't dumb their vintage," Fleccia yelled jumping down from the top bunk.

"Pipe down Fleccia, you could wake the dead with that," A leggy red head said entering their room. "And there is nothing wrong with your dresses, Gattonero just doesn't understand fashion."

Gattonero jumped up from the floor. "That's rich coming from the girl who looks like a low class hooker half the time," Gattonero laughed.

"Sandro needs me to look like one for our missions, and let me know the next time you want a beating." Petra shot back. "Come on Fleccia let's get some breakfast." Petra said patting the shorter red haired girl on the head.

With the primary cyborg dormitory in Rome still under official investigation, the second generation girls were set up at the outdoor training facility. While it lacked some of the finer amenities of the primary location it suited their purposes just fine as they mastered their augmented bodies. The only complaint the girls had thus far was about the bland tasting food. Petra and Fleccia found the cafeteria empty except for their fellow sisters.

"Hey cyclops what's good today," Petra called out to her fellow cyborg.

The short haired blond flipped her hair away from her face, her bright blue eyes simmering with frustration. "You know I hate that name Petra."

"Well then change your hairstyle then, Soni," Petra replied taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah right, like that stick in the mud will take me to get my haircut." Soni scoffed.

"She probably just doesn't want you showing her up, it's not like she'll win any beauty pageants any time soon." Petra said.

Soni stiffened staring intently at Petra. "I'll pretend you didn't say that," Soni growled.

_Crap I forgot about that….._ Petra's conditioning prevented her from saying ill of her own handler but not the others. "Sorry, say why don't you let Fleccia cut your hair she likes all that fashion stuff." Petra said quickly before Soni blew her top or blew her up.

"Who's hair can I cut," Fleccia said joining them.

"Don't even think about it," Soni said not even bothering to look at her.

"Come on, pip squeak it's time to go we have a mission," Gattonero called from the cafeteria entrance.

"But I just got my…" Fleccia said looking down her breakfast.

"Not my problem, it's time to go," Gattonero said pulling her chair back.

"But my breakfast," Fleccia cried reaching out for her tray as Gattonero carried the smaller cyborg out over her shoulder.

**Section Break**

"How did your mom pull this off," Angelica asked looking up at the shiny new dormitory.

"Sonja said something about a friend in admissions owing her a favor and creative record keeping," Claes replied.

"But why did we come here instead of moving on to Russia," Angelica asked as they headed into the building.

"We still don't know where their Russian facilities are located, and there were those guys hanging out around Sonja's place yesterday. Besides weren't you the one who said we should hide in plain sight." Claes replied as they headed towards their new temporary home.

"I know but…." Angelica sighed.

_The loss of Marco must have hit her harder than I thought._ "Marco is still alive, and Patricia is brewing a firestorm in Italy. We will clear your parents and along with everyone else." Claes said. "Besides this way you'll miss the behave yourself, and don't do what I did speech."

A giggle escaped her lips as they moved through the nearly empty dorm. "I don't think that will be a problem for most of us except, Beatrice."

"True, but do you think the speech would actually stop her," Claes added.

"Maybe a day, if we're lucky," Angelica said reaching their assigned suite.

"High there you must be our new roomies," A bubbly brunette cried out as Angelica opened the door.

"…." Claes and Angelica could only stare as the brunette blond pulled them into the suite.

"Don't mind Shelby, she's had far too many energy drinks this morning," a tall dark haired woman said.

"We know what that's like," Angelica replied remembering the epic disaster that transpired when Rico accidently drank some of Priscilla's coffee. It took her, Triela, and Claes the better part of the day to chase her down. The only upside to the whole thing was Ferro gained another sure fire way to brow beat Jean into spending time with Rico.

"Oh good, you know English." the tall girl sighed. "The names Heather, by the way," the tall dark haired girl said. "Last semester all us were from English speaking countries, the USA for me. We were hoping that our newbies would speak English as well."

"Patricia, Nicole," Angelica and Claes said respectively.

"So where are you girls from," Heather asked.

"I'm from Holland, and Nicole is from Romania," Angelica replied.

"Cool, so did you just meet each other today," Shelby asked popping up behind them.

"We met in junior high since it turns out our parents were antique and vintage furniture business. We've been pen pals ever since and decided to attend college together." Claes said cementing their cover story. _I don't even want to know how Hilda managed to find diplomas for us so fast._

"Cool," Shelby said. "Even though it's a huge university the exchange students are a pretty tight nit group.

"We'll give you the full tour later once Chiyo, and Evangeline get back." Heather said. "So if you need anything just let me know."

Their room was a modest double a good deal smaller than the agency dorms, but much more modern. _No more freezing our feet in the morning if we miss stepping on the carpet._ Bunk beds lined one wall with a large dresser behind it. A pair of desks where arranged side by side on the other. The previous occupant left a variety of space saving organizers in the closet or hung ot the back of the closet doors. _I wonder what having a roommate will be like._ With all the time she spent in the hospital, coupled with Elsa's short term of service with the agency, Angelica never really had much in the way of a roommate like Claes did with Triela, or Henrietta and Rico.

"Do you want the top bunk?" Angelica asked.

"Sure," Claes replied taking notice of the large windows that would give her the morning sunlight like her old room at the agency.

"What did you finally decide on for a major," Angelica asked as they unloaded their suitcases.

"Computer science, Priscilla taught me a few tricks, but it's going to take a lot more to crack into the Nergal systems," Claes replied.

"Is that really something that they will cover in class and plus isn't that kind of advanced," Angelica said.

"I've got to start somewhere and what about you international studies isn't something we covered at the agency." Claes asked taking care to hang her dresses in the closet.

"I'm a little worried about the essays to be honest. It's not like we ever had to do anything like that for our token classes at the agency," Angelica replied.

"True, we'll need to be careful. Flunking out will blow our cover." Claes said.

"That and if Marco ever found out he'd have me running laps for months," Angelica said shuddering at the memory of running loops around the old monastery the agency used as their base.

"You'll be fine. You always were the smart one," Angelica giggled. "Honestly I thought you would have picked library science."

"Just because I like books doesn't mean I want to learn how to run a library," Claes said placing Henrietta's group photo during their recent alpine trek on her desk.

"You could have fooled me," Angelica said setting a small charging station for their electronics.

Claes shot her a dirty look. "Triela should have known better than to mix up the books like that. It makes them nearly impossible to find."

"Well you did mess with her teddy bears," Angelica replied. A knock on the door caught their attention as the girls stashed the last of their more interesting belongings in the back of the closet. "Come in," Angelia called out in English.

A stunningly beautiful blond sauntered in making Angelica and Claes feel slightly self conscious about their own lack of development. "You must be the new arrivals, Shelby tells me you're from the Netherlands and Romania. I guess the university screwed up if you're here in the dorm for the English speaking exchange students and I must say you look a little young to be college students." The woman said looking down on them.

_Shit she figured us out already. This isn't good._

"And you're a little old to be a college student, Evangeline, seriously how old are you like 30" the voice of a young girl called out from behind her. "High I'm Chiyo," a short half Asian red head said looking no older than Claes or Angelica if they stopped masking their ages.

"I'm 26 you little runt," Evangeline growled.

"Now, now, Eva be nice, Chiyo is still just a kid," Heather said joining them.

"Don't mind Eva she's just bitter her modeling career didn't work out so now she has to study and get a real job." Shelby chimed in.

"I chose to leave modeling to better myself," Eva said in a huff turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Don't mind Eva she really is a good person even if she is a little standoffish. She was supposed to be the main model for one of the Milan fashion houses but got upstaged by Kara Pagani, who came in from Japan," Chiyo explained.

"Enough about Eva, it's time for the grand tour," Shelby exclaimed pulling them into the hallway.

"I room with Chiyo across the hall from you. She is a child genius by the way. Graduated high school in Japan at thirteen and is now studying abroad. Heather and Eva, have singles at the end of the hallway. The bathroom is nice but we only have two showers so we still have to share but it's not that bad, unless its right after heather shaves. I swear she is like a wookie." Shelby rambled on.

_Shave what and why would I have to do that it sounds dangerous. Great it seems Triela left a few things were left out of the talk. What the heck is a wookie._

"The TV works and we do get the BBC which is nice. You're free to cook anything you want in the kitchen, but most of the time we just eat at the dorms or get take out. The coffee is communal and we take turns getting everything for it. Make sure you mark your name on everything else or it is fair game." Shelby said showing them the small common area with a TV and several chairs, plus the small kitchenette with two electric burners a toaster oven, refrigerator and coffee maker.

"Any questions," Shelby asked as Claes and Angelica committed everything to memory. "Great, now let's get something to eat, I'm starting." Shelby said dragging the pair to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4- College Life

**Author's Note- The standard disclaimer still applies so don't sue me. We are finally getting into the college life of Angelica and Claes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4- College Life**

"Ugh this is so boring," Gattonero groaned leaning back in her seat.

"I don't mind," Fleccia added hopping into the back seat dressed like a scout selling cookies.

"You wouldn't," Gattonero remarked too annoyed to deal with her eternally peppy partner.

"What did you find?" Yarrow asked.

"She clammed up when I asked about her daughter, and she lied about not trying to find her again." Fleccia replied pulling a ball of lint from her pocket. "Oh, and I found this," Fleccia added passing the lint ball to her handler.

"And this is," Yarrow asked with raised eyebrows.

"The target has dirty blond hair and this hair is brown, with black roots," Fleccia replied.

"So she had a guest over big deal," Gattonero remarked.

"Do I have to use a primary command," Lupa said glaring at his cyborg.

Gattonero quickly back pedaled sinking into her seat. "No sir,"

"Do you have anything else Fleccia?" Lupa asked.

Smirking at her fellow cyborg, "Yes, sir, one of the neighbors down the street complained about someone taking their spot. Plus another neighbor said that the target had two visitors who must have given her some bad news since she collapsed on her doorstep before going inside." Fleccia said beaming.

"Good job, Fleccia," Yarrow replied.

"Is it possible that the visitors were the cyborgs?" Fleccia asked before stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"Possibly, but we need more proof. Gattonero, full spectrum UV sweep," Lupa said handing her the lint ball.

"Yes sir," Gattonero replied closing her eyes for a moment. Finally opening her eyes, Gattornero's vision shifted into an alien shade of colors as secondary visual receptors activated allowing her to see in the 100nm to 400nm segment of the EM spectrum. Taking a cue from nature the doctors created cyborg eyes to see in the same spectrum as birds, fish and insects. _I hate doing this._ While the doctors could create and implant the eye, they could do nothing to help her brain interpret signals the human body never evolved to deal with. Using her specialized vision sent waves of pain through her head during prolonged use.

_Heh, the little runt was actually right for once._ Muted by the hair dye Gattonero's enhanced vision picked up a residual hue in the hair similar to the color of her own conditioning medication under UV light. Gattonero handed the lint back to her handler before slumping back into the seat rubbing her temples. "The hair is dyed brown and also has a slight coloration matching the same UV absorption as our conditioning meds. I don't know of any hair product that could produce the same results." Gattonero explained.

"Good work." Yarrow said.

"Thank you," Gattonero replied struggling with a blazing migraine.

"It seems that Claes and Angelica have made contact with Claes's mother recently. We will keep her residence under surveillance in case they return." Lupa said. "I'll take the first watch, Yarrow check in with headquarters and see about acquiring a more permanent base of operations." Lupa said.

"Alright, I'll contact you once we find something. Come on Fleccia," Yarrow said exiting the car.

"Ok," Fleccia chimed as Gattonero groaned from her high pitched voice.

"Here," Lupa said handing her a two hundred euro note. "Here, go find out who is in charge around here in case we need some help, just make sure you get me some coffee and something to eat on your way back."

"Thank you sir," Gattonero replied softly her head still pounding. _Thank god. I was about ready to kill her. Maybe I can find a beer and a poker game._

**Section Break**

"Woohoo Friday," Shelby cheered joining the rest of her room mates at a table in the cafeteria.

"Rough week," Heather asked between bites.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad, just your normal first week back stuff," Shelby replied.

_Not that bad are you nuts. I've never had so much work assigned before, not even by Jean when he was in a bad mood. Not to mention there is so much I never heard of before._ Angelica focused on eating her dinner thankful for her ability to function normally with little to no sleep. Claes was little better glassy eyed over trying to keep up with her classes, while still searching for any leads to Nergal facilities in Russia.

"How have your classes been Nicole," Heather asked her quiet friend.

_I'd never thought I'd be saying this but for once I'm glad the doctors were rooting around in my head. Photographic memory comes in handy. Computer programming is more complicated than I thought though, how the hell did Priscilla keep it all straight without a cyborg brain. I guess she's not quite the airhead Jean and the others always made her out to be. The worst part is all the work, the teachers keep assigning even if it's easy it taking up a lot of time. At least Calculus and Statistics are a cake walk. Numbers were always easy for me especially now that I'm not doped up 24/7. This will give me more time for research. _While not up to Hilda's standards the cafeteria food was a step above the agency food and it was free. Now the big problem not eating so much so much that they would look out of place. Their cyborg enhancements required them to eat as much professional athletes in heavy training all the time, which wouldn't quite fit their current average girl personas.

"Nicole," Heather repeated trying to get her attention.

"… hu, oh sorry," Claes stammered blushing. "My classes are ok, the computer programming is a little more challenging than I expected but not too bad." Claes answered.

"Then why are you spacing out like its midterm or finals week," Shelby added.

"It's just this is our first time taking actual classes with other students and living away from home. It's been a little stressful." Angelica said jumping in as Claes nodded in agreement.

"I know just the thing then," Evangeline said from behind.

"Party," Shelby cheered as Evangeline's face spread into a evil grin.

"Oh, yes," Evangeline replied with a smile.

"This will be great Eva always finds the best parties," Shelby said pumping her fist in the air. "Are you coming Chiyo."

"Umm…. I can't," Chiyo began.

"Oh come on Chiyo, live a little," Shelby said elbowing her roommate gently.

"She's still too young for that sort of thing and besides she was nice enough to pick up the first season of New Testament-A Certain Scientific Magical Index for me and we were going to watch it together, since I have practice tomorrow." Heather explained jumping to her friend's defense.

"Oh well, then I guess it's just Patricia, Nicole, Evangeline and me, then. It's about time you started living a little." Shelby said.

_You have no idea._ "Um, ok," Angelica said skeptically. _I wonder if it will be like the party at the opera house._

"Actually I think I'll join Chiyo and Heather if that is all right," Claes asked.

"Oh no you don't, attending a party is a rite of passage for all college students and the sooner you complete it the better," Shelby said.

"Come on Nicole it will be fun, you wouldn't want me to be all by my lonesome," Angelica added.

_Crap,… I'll have to ask to borrow the DVDs later_. "Sure," Claes relented not willing to leave Angelica alone at a party again.

"Come on then, we need to get ready," Shelby exclaimed pulling them back to the dorms.

**Section Break**

It didn't take long for Claes and Angelica to ready themselves for this party they were attending and decided to wait quietly. Dressed to the nines in their formal dresses Claes flipped through the channels hopping to hear any news of the shooting in Germany several students were talking about between classes earlier in the day. Apparently Angela Merkel the Chancellor of Germany and the de facto leader of the European Union was shot and in critical condition further destabilizing the EU. With the brief spike in nationalism during the recent economic crisis, the situation was beginning to make her think of the days prior to World War 1 a powder keg ready to blow.

"Um … wow ….. that's…." Shelby said staring at Angelica and Claes.

"Is there something wrong," Angelica asked.

"You're going to wear that to the party," a wide eyed Shelby asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with my dress?" Claes asked skeptically, as Shelby stifled a fit of giggles.

"Don't mind her she has the fashion sense of a Mongolian Yak herder. You look stunning, and you have good taste, those are Dolce and Gabana aren't they," Evangeline said silencing Shelby. Claes and Angelica nodded as Evangeline continued. "While excellent choices, they are hardly the right style for the party we are attending and I would hate to see them ruined by some random drunk who can't hold his liquor. Come on let's see if we can't find you some appropriate attire to get the boys drooling."

"Thanks," the girls said meekly Evangeline steered them back to their room.

"Go ahead and change while I see what you have," Evangeline ordered as they entered their room. "Don't worry we're all girls and it's nothing I haven't seen before. Look I was a late bloomer to, and then when I turned twenty, boom these babies came out of nowhere." Evangeline said cupping her large assets.  
"… ok," they said stunned by her frank admission.

"Wow, I need to take you shopping," Evangeline muttered digging through their closet. "Hhhhmmmm this will work." Evangeline said handing each of them a pile of clothes.

_I just bought these a few weeks ago and their already too small._ "These are a little tight," Angelica said tugging the jeans over hips. Unbeknownst to the girls their bodies like their minds also went through a withdrawal from the conditioning meds, accelerating their development as their bodies began puberty at a rapid pace their bio-organic enhancements growing along with them.

Evangeline gaped at her. "Are you kidding if you got it, flaunt it. You may not have much up top yet, but damn girl you have a fine set of legs. You really need to show them off more."

"…. Ummmm, ….. ok," A flustered Angelica could barely respond.

"Don't worry about it, you'll have the boys eating out of your hands in no time," Evangeline laughed.

"I still don't think this is appropriate attire for a party," Claes said trying to pull the hem of her short dress a little lower.

"Are you kidding, the two of you look incredible." Evangeline said happily. "Um Nicole, you might want to stop that unless you want to give the boys a bigger show than you already are." She added pointing to the low cut top of Claes's red thigh length dress already exposing far more of her chest than she was comfortable with. Blushing with embarrassment Claes quickly tried to readjust the small dress. _Did I shrink it, it was supposed to come down to my knees and why is it so tight in the chest._

"If you say so," Claes muttered still not convinced. _What kind of party have me dress up like a prostitute._

"Don't be like that, we are on a mission tonight," Evangeline said hand on her hips sticking her chest out. "And the mission is for you to have fun. It's your first college party and you're goal is to chat up some cute boys and enjoy yourselves for once. All work and no play makes you a dull girl."

_A mission, well I think we can handle that. This will just be like those missions Marco had to dress up for._

_Find a cute boy and talk to him. I guess reading that novel Priscilla left lying around will come in handy it was an interesting read though. The sooner I do that the sooner I can get out of this get up, why did I even buy it in the first place._

**Section Break**

For all they had experienced in their short lives, nothing could have prepared them for the sensory overload that was a college party. The party was located in a nearby house that was located just off the main campus. The building was recently remodeled in the manner of a typical American fraternity started by a group of American foreign exchange students several years ago. The first floor was taken up by a makeshift dance floor, a rather large and surprisingly well stocked bar, and a small sitting area that could be considered a den if not for the masses of people packed into the house.

_A party this is more like an invitation for hearing loss_. The music blared loudly nearly covering up the din of sporadic conversation taking place around the room. Claes and Angelica hung by the walls still shocked by the blatant displays of drunken debauchery. The dancing reminded Claes more of a vertical variant of the actions during the climax of Priscilla's book than any dancing she had seen before.

"Come on you need to dance," Shelby said wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead as she emerged from the crowd.

"Um, I don't know how," Angelica said her face turning red. _ This isn't like anything Marco had me do before…_

"Neither does anybody else, just move to the music," Shelby said pulling them onto the dance floor.

"I'll pass," Claes said remaining stuck to the wall. _I have no desire to look like an idiot or get groped._

"You're too stiff, you have to let your hips swing to the beat," Shelby said grabbing Angelica by the waist. "See you just move with the music," Shelby said guiding her through the next song.

"Like this," Angelica said swinging her hips as she bounced along with the music.

"Yep,' Shelby cheered as Angelica began imitating her. The pair quickly garnered the less than noble attention of several male patrons and their wandering hands.

_Ok, once is an accident, twice is a mistake, ….. ok that's it the next one that tries to grad my but is going to get it._ Bobbing her head with the music Angelica swung her arm around in a graceful arc batting away the hand of an errant drunk. Slinking away the drunk took the hint and would be in for a painful morning once the alcohol wore off and he felt the pain of a broken hand.

"See now you're getting into it," Shelby said as the music changed to techno. Stepping in time with the music Angelica delivered a perfect chasse front kick to another lecher who was looking to cop a feel on Shelby. The crowd cheered and spread out giving her some space as another letch limped away milking a fractured femur he would feel in the morning.

_Oops…. I need to real in my own strength….. Wait why are they all watching me? …. Oh the dancing… Well savate moves have worked for me so far._ Flowing with the music Angelica took advantage of space to add some of the more energetic moves thankful she wore long pants. Kicks and punches were pulled to flow with the music as she bobbed and weaved around imaginary targets, oblivious to the onlookers who cheered with excitement. _I really wouldn't want to give anyone a free show. _Bending at the waist Angelica entered into a hand stand shooting her legs out at imaginary targets as she spun around to the fast paced music, before pushing off the ground. Landing in a lightly on her feet Angelica continued to bounce to the music as the song ended. _ Oh crap…_

"Where the hell did that come from you were incredible." Shelby gushed as the crowd gave a cheer of approval. "You have to teach me how to do that," Shelby pleaded as they took a break from the dance floor.

"Um.. well…. I.. kinda just moved with the music like you told me to… I've never really done anything like that before," Angelica stammered. _Not on a dance floor anyway._

"Well you're a natural then, you might even want to try and do it professionally. I'm sure Evangeline could hook you up," Shelby said.

"Um, … I'll think about it," Angelica replied. _I need to deal with my past and present before I can even think of the future._

"Come on let's get something to drink," Shelby said pulling her towards the bar.

_She seems to have things well in hand._ After seeing several inebriated frat boys stagger off with bruised and broken bones they would be feeling in the morning Claes meandered through the house trying to see what was so fun and relaxing about drunken debauchery. _This doesn't seem to be very productive since they are going to be spending most of the next day recovering from their fun…_ Even in the bitter cold of the Swedish winter several people meandered around the small outdoor patio behind the house, alcohol fueling their bodies as they dared Mother Nature to give them frostbite. Some escaped the cold by lounging in a rather large hot tub, in varying stages of dress.

"Hey Nicole you having fun yet," Evangeline slurred from the hot tub her white shirt soaked through with only her racy black bra preserving her modesty.

_Good reasons not to binge drink, exhibit A._ "Apparently you are," Claes replied.

"Yup they make the best drinks," Evangeline cheered holding up a large glass full of what looked like some kind of fruit juice. "Here try some," Evangeline said handing over the large glass.

_Well it looks like Kool-Aid even if it doesn't smell like it._ Claes took a tentative sip of the high octane cocktail, doing her best to hide her revulsion to the strong tasting drink. Swirling the liquid around in her mouth a moment to try and discern why it was so popular Claes frowned. _Alcohol, lots of alcohol, sugar, ugh that's nasty._ The drink has a slightly cloying aftertaste that stuck to the back of her throat.

"Do you like it," Evangeline asked oblivious to the her male companions roving hands.

"Um….." Claes stammered trying to buy time as the struggled with the cloying taste her mouth. _This tastes like some of those new conditioning meds I had to try once. Why the hell would they put this in a drink, although drugs are good for are hypnosis, and memory modification. What would be the point …._ Keeping her face neutral Claes lifted the glass to her lips, tilted her head back and slammed down what was left of the drink.

"It's an interesting drink," Claes replied. "What's in it, it has a weird after taste?" Claes asked.

"Nothing much, just some fruit juice, vodka, whiskey, and rum," the man in the tub replied.

"Oh and some accidentally dropped in some absinthe, almost ruined the whole batch. That's probably what you are tasting," one of his buzzed compatriots added.

"Another round," Evangeline said the man in the tub signaled a friend to bring them another round of the homemade concoction, known by its scientific name hello and goodbye Mr. Brain cell.

"Sure," Claes replied heading back in for another round, but not before giving Evangeline once last glance over her shoulder. _I've never had absinthe, but I'm sure of what I tasted._

Drink in hand, Claes went searching for Angelica who was once again showing off some interesting dance moves for the crowd. Finishing with a flourish Angelica, spun around with an impressive aerobatic display for the uninitiated as the music ended. _Well that is one way to dance, I wonder if anyone knows what she is really doing._

"Having fun," Claes asked the pair as they retreated from the dance floor.

"Yup, did you know that Angelica was such an awesome dancer," Shelby asked.

_Time for a little payback. _Claes smirked "No, Patricia's parents told me to be careful with her since she was quite the klutz growing up. There was this one video of her tripping over her own two feet while at soccer practice." Claes said.

"Hey, I'm much better now," Angelica shot back.

"Here have a drink," Claes said holding up a cup of Mr. Time to get your stomach pumped. "Evangeline seems to like it, but I thought it had a funny after taste."

Angelica took a sip before passing it on to Shelby. "It seems fine to me," Angelica replied.

"Whoa, this is some strong shit," Shelby said handing the cup back to Claes. "I'm surprised Evangeline would drink something like this. She is usually a bit more refined in her drinks."

"Claes what's going on," Angelica whispered quietly in Italian, their conversation masked by the loud music.

"I thought I tasted something like our old conditioning meds in the drink I shared with Evangeline," Claes replied.

"What," Angelica hissed. "Do you think there is another cyborg here?" Angelica asked struggling to remain calm.

"I don't think so," Claes replied. "Take Shelby back. I'll find Evangeline and see what is going on here."

"Are you ok Shelby?" Angelica asked as Shelby stumbled as the late night and alcohol caught up with her.

"Yeah, my tolerance just isn't up to what it should be," Shelby slurred.

"Why don't we call it a night then," Angelica replied leading her out of the house.

_Where is she_? Claes couldn't find Evangeline anywhere on the first floor, and former model was a hard person to miss with her catwalk quality looks and composure. The party began to die down a bit as she ventured to the second floor. Between her agency training and the inebriated state of the party goers her presence went unnoticed checking the unlocked rooms. _That's a lot different than what happens in Priscilla's novel._ Claes blushed as she found several couples privately enjoying themselves.

"Can I help you," a male voice asked catching Claes as she found a locked door.

_He's just a civilian…_ "I'm looking for my friend," Claes asked resisting her training.

"Well what does your friend look like," the male asked surprisingly lucid compared to the other party goers.

"Her name is Evangeline, 5'7, 145lbs, chest length blond hair, blue eyes," Claes replied.

"Oh, she is with Sig," the man replied.

"And where can I find them," Claes asked.

"Well I think they are kinda busy at the moment." the man replied trying to shoe her away from the door.

"I just have a question for her it will only take a moment?" Claes asked not moving away from the door.

"Um… You really don't want to disturb them right now. I'm sure your question can wait until the morning," the man said nervously.

Taking her glasses off and tucking them into her dress, she slowly gazed into the man's eyes. "Look, you can either open the door and let me talk to Evangeline, or I can **use you** to the open the door and talk to Evangeline. It's your choice." Claes said her face impassive except for steel in her eyes.

"Um, look I really don't think this is a good …." the man began.

Claes struck like lightning grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "Now which room is my friend in?" Claes asked whispering in his ear. The man nodded to the door behind them. Twisting her hips Claes turned quickly rotating her shoulder launching the man over her shoulder and through the door with a resounding crash.

"What the," a pair of voices cried out as Claes stepped through the destroyed door.

Claes gasped as she saw Evangeline's shirtless chest as she began to straddle the male she saw with Evangeline in the hot tub earlier. _Shit…. I hate being right. We may not know her well yet, but no one deserves this._

"Do you mind," Sig asked from underneath Evangeline.

"Yes I do. Evangeline is my roommate, and you were about to do something rather inappropriate. Not to mention, you have some rather interesting additives for your drinks." Claes explained stalking over to them.

"Really now, you must be another one of those bible thumping American prudes. What you call inappropriate I call fun, and additives, please you've probably never had a real drink before," Sig scoffed. "Now run along can't you see she is enjoying herself."

"You mean the drugs you spiked her drink with that can put someone in a hypnotic state and have retrograde amnesia, for several hours prior to the ingestion of the drug." Claes added.

The glassy eyed look in Evangeline's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Evangeline get dressed," Claes said handing Evangeline her coat. Still under the influence of her spiked drinks Evangeline stood up and slowly got dressed.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Sig growled sitting up.

"Call me an interested third party." Claes said calmly picking the man up by his throat. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know, or things will become unpleasant for you." Claes said softly dropping him back down on the bed.

"Why would I do that," Sig replied.

_Well, Rico says it always works for her._ "Do you really want a back door sex change," Claes replied cracking a small grin.

The color drained from his face instinctively moving his hands over his crotch. "Look I didn't know she was your friend. It's just she is smoking hot. I mean it's not every day you get a chance to score with a girl like her." the man babbled.

"And that gives you the excuse to drug her," Claes asked remaining disturbingly calm.

"Well she was a model right, they're all strung out on drugs and sleeping with their bosses anyway so what's the difference," the man continued.

_I can't even begin to tell you how many ways that statement is wrong. _"Now where did you get the drugs you spiked her drink with?" Claes asked looking down at the pathetic man.

"Why what's it to you," the man replied.

"Because I happen to have a fascination with pharmacology," Claes replied lifting her boot clad foot dangerously close to his crotch as Evangeline's vacant eyes wandered around the room.

"I got them from a friend." Sig called out.

"And who is this friend," Claes replied slowly lowering her boot. "These are Louboutin so the soles won't stain if I press a little too hard." Claes said pressing her heel into a rather sensitive spot.

"Alright I'll tell you," Sig screamed before she could apply any real pressure. "There's this Russian, Boris."

"And where would I find this Boris," Claes asked.

"He likes the Brotherhood bistro by the Ferry terminal," Sig exclaimed. "I swear I don't know anything else."

"Good, now where is the rest of your supply," Claes said.

"On the top shelf of the closet, top shelf," Sig replied.

Keeping one eye on Sig Claes carefully removed the box checking its contents. _Son of a bitch… They are making this stuff for export now. As if bath salts weren't bad enough this these will facilitate a whole new realm of criminal activity._

**Section Break**

Angelica was glad Shelby, along with their other roommates thankfully asleep by the time Claes returned with Evangeline. The pair carefully put her to bed hoping that the older girl would remember nothing of her eventful evening. "What happened," Angelica asked as Claes placed a small cardboard box on her desk.

"Evangeline was drugged," Claes said examining the vials.

Wide eyed Angelica slowly sat down. "How?" she asked.

"Someone spiked her drink just like yours was in Brussels," Claes replied.

_And she doesn't have our artificial liver…_ "Did anything happen?" Angelica gasped.

"I think I managed to get there in time before anything serious happened, but that's not the real problem." Claes replied handing over one of the vials.

"What is it," Angelica asked opening the vial. "Ugh, this stuff smells worse than Rico after Jean is on vacation for a few days," Angelica commented thinking of her sisters less than stellar personal hygiene skills. "Wait this smells like some of the newer conditioning meds they had me try before we escaped." Angelica gasped.

Claes nodded. "I'm not entirely sure since the bottle is unlabeled but it certainly seems that way given the smell and what I tasted earlier. Without Beatrice or an organic chemistry lab, I have no way of knowing for sure."

"Claes, if this was part of our conditioning medication what is it doing on the streets," Angelica asked growing more concerned.

"There are cheaper and somewhat legal performance enhancing drugs," Claes mused.

"But what about the mind altering drugs in our condition. The roofies, I was slipped in Brussels just made me more open to suggestion, but we know the conditioning meds can do a lot more." Angelica added.

Claes froze slowly turning to face her sister. "Angelica, we know that our creation tested the viability of the cyborization process and our ability in a fight, but what if they were also testing mind control drugs. These drugs are almost tasteless except to us and maybe a few world class taste testers. You could slip these into any ones meal and potentially control them. It wouldn't work for extended periods of time but in the short term it could be a huge boom for criminal enterprises. Not to mention the ability to erase recently formed memories." Claes said suppressing a shiver.

"Do you know where he got the drugs," Angelica asked.

"Yes," Claes replied.

"Good," Angelica said reaching under the bed.

"No," Claes said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need to be more than just shock troops. We'll need to scout out the place first, and try to find out who is supplying these drugs. If they really are related to the medications used to condition us then this could be the lead we are looking for."

"Alright but I hate to think of what people could be doing with them," Angelica replied.

"I know," Claes said.

**Section Break**

"Ugh, what did I drink last night," Evangeline groaned stumbling into the common area.

"Well look who's finally awake," Shelby said pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Shelby it's far too early to be dealing with you," Evangeline groaned.

"Haha it's past lunch sleepyhead. It looks like someone had too much to drink last night," Shelby said ribbing her friend.

"But I didn't go to the party last night," Evangeline said grabbing her head.

"Wow you really had too much to drink. You got us into a party at the American fraternity and you were drinking some of their jungle juice the last time I saw you." Shelby replied with a laugh.

Images of the previous night floated through her head in a daze that seemed more like a dream than reality. "What did I do last night," Evangeline muttered.

"Not a clue but Nicole was wandering around the party, maybe she saw you out and about. It's a shame I missed it I bet you were a crazy party animal," Shelby replied.

_Ugh, Why did I dream of Claes threatening to crush some ones man hood_. "Do you know where Nicole is now?" Evangeline asked.

"I think Nicole, along with Patricia, Heather, and Chiyo are using one of the study rooms at the library." Shelby replied.

"Thanks," Evangeline said stumbling back to her room.

**Section Break**

"Hey Patricia, so which multinational corporation did you pick for your world affairs report," Heather asked.

"Nergal Heavy industries," Angelica replied.

"Never heard of them," Heather replied.

"It's a new company but it's been in the news a lot in Italy recently," Angelica replied.

"Oh, ok," Heather replied as Evangeline opened the door.

"Dam Eva, you look like shit," Heather said commenting on their new arrival.

"Is Nicole around," Evangeline asked.

"I think she is helping Chiyo get a few books from the science section," Heather remarked.

"Thanks," Evangeline replied leaving quickly.

"Thanks Nicole," Chiyo said as Claes pulled a pair of books off of the top shelf.

"No problem," Claes replied handing her the books.

"I hope I start growing soon I'm tired of being short and looking like a kid," Chiyo pouted.

_You and me both although your intentions are far more noble than mine._

"Hey Chiyo, can I steal Nicole from you for a moment," a haggard looking Evangeline asked?

"Ok," Chiyo said heading off with her books.

"Come with me," Evangeline said leading Claes deeper into a little used section of the library.

"Can I help you?" a confused Claes asked with raised eyebrows.

"What happened to me last night? I can barely remember a thing after helping you with your clothes and waking up this morning. Shelby was with Patricia all night, and didn't see me, but I have hazy images of talking to you while at the party." Evangeline asked.

"Claes sighed. "I can't really add much to that, I'm afraid. You were having a good time talking to some of the members of the house, and offered me a drink of some kind. After that I went back to the dance floor, but I stayed by the walls since I'm not much of a dancer." Claes explained.

"Then why do I have a hazy dream of you pulling me off of some random guy and threatening crushing his nether regions with your boot." Evangeline added. The look of surprise in Claes's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "It wasn't a dream was it," Evangeline gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Claes shot back as Evangeline glomped on to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Evangeline cried.

"I don't know what you are thanking me for," Claes replied freeing herself from Evangeline's grip.

Looking the shorter girl straight in the eye Evangeline responded. "You're good, you've kept your body completely neutral but you're eyes gave you away. Look I could have never dreamed up something like last night in a million years, and given your response it must have happened. You kept me from being …. well I'd rather not think about it."

_Crap…_ "If you say so," Claes replied.

"Nicole, I don't care how or why you were able to do what you did last night, and frankly I'd rather not know, but I owe you big time. If there is anything I can do let me know," Evangeline said quietly before turning to leave.

Claes caught her arm before Evangeline was out of reach. _Maybe there is something she can do._ Doing her best to look bashful Claes began. "Thanks to our parents, Patricia and I have lived a bit of a sheltered life and we aren't exactly fitting in here. There is so much we don't know. It's only been a short time, but we are getting tired of being compared to a couple of kids who are only here on a fluke. We just want to fit in and be normal college girls, and not the home schooled kids and maybe you could help us expand our horizons a bit." Claes said blushing. _And maybe you can get us over to the Brotherhood grill without being noticed._

Wrapping an arm around Claes they headed back to the study room. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll show you the ropes, by the time we're done you'll be able to tear up the catwalk. You already have good taste in clothes it's just the little things you need bring it all together," Evangeline said feeling better than she had all day.

_Why do I get the feeling I just offered to be a life size dress up doll._

**Author's note**- This one was a bit longer and as a heads up it might be a while for the next one with the end of the semester fast approaching. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5- Reunions

**Author's Note-** It's been a while and sorry for the long update time, but life and writers block got in the way.

**Chapter 5- Reunions**

No song was more true to life than, "High School Never ends," as Claes and Angelica enjoyed the odd glances and occasional snide remarks as they met Chiyo for lunch. Not that either of them had ever attended high school, but Claes didn't seem to think she missed much by jumping right to higher learning. It seemed even in college people still had yet to grow out of their pathetic and petty ways to make themselves feel better. While Chiyo was used to it blanking out their snide remarks, Claes and Angelica were about ready to have a Henrietta moment on the group of dumb jocks.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do than to bother my friends," Evangeline called out to the gawking boys.

"Why don't you come over here and join us then, we could show you a good time," one of them boasted.

"What, with that tiny thing you call a reproductive organ, my finger would be a better substitute. Now run along and kill off some more of your brain cells, if we're lucky you will all win Darwin Awards real soon. I'd much prefer company that can count past twenty without having to take their shoes off." Evangeline replied with a flip of her hair leaving the group to slowly sulk away.

"Thanks, Evangeline," Chiyo said while Claes and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"No problem, I can't stand jocks pissing me off, especially around this time of the month. Now have you two decided where you want to hangout this weekend." Evangeline asked.

_Well at least she leaves them in one piece. Triela could learn a thing or two from her instead of tearing apart Padania for three days straight every month._ "There is this new Makoto Shinkai, film being aired Saturday night in a double feature with Evangelion Rebuild 4.0," Claes explained looking forward to seeing the final Rebuild movie herself, anything showing someone who had a life worse than hers was worth watching.

Chiyo's eyes lit up, "Can I come to. I wanted to go but Heather was going to be away at the Biathlon competition and well it's off campus and kinda near that one bar."

"Sure, I'll even come along to," Evangeline said.

"Really but I thought you hated kiddy stuff," Chiyo replied.

"Let's just say I had an eye opening experience lately," Evangeline replied.

"Hey there you two are, Dr. Burnstrom just came by the dorms looking for you two," Heather said.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Claes asked._ I don't think I'm failing out. Shit, could they have found us already. Our weapons are in the room, but we still have the advantage. I'll come in the front and play possum. As far as they know, we haven't grown at all since the escape and they'll assume I'm a noncombatant._

"Nope, but she did have a couple of friends with her." Heather replied.

"What did they look like," Angelica asked quickly, her face neutral. _Crap, how did they find us so fast and who is with her. Hopefully it's just some Padania goons a little too far from home. We could be in trouble if they found us._

Heather suppressed a blush. "Ummm, one was an older blond woman with glasses, and she had two good looking Italian guys with her," Heather replied. "Really tough looking guys, but they were really nice. They offered to show me around Rome if I ever made it down to Italy. One of them even offered to take me to dinner, and other one said he was some kind of super secret agent," Heather added blushing.

_Argh, secret agents my ass, don't those two idiots ever learn….._ Angelica slowly stood up and began marching off to their dorm. "Stupid, idiotic men, do I have to teach them another lesson, those idiots have no shame," Angelica muttered.

"Heather, where are they now," Claes asked. _If it's just those two then we have nothing to worry about, but what the hell are they doing all the way up here._

"They are waiting for you at the dorm," Heather replied before rushing off to class.

"Thanks," Claes replied as she rushed to catch up to Angelica. _Geese what has her panties in a twist._

"You know I still can't believe this is where they decided to hide out. I mean they're still just little girls you know," Amedeo said enjoying the scenery.

"I know, I mean sure Claes is probably smart enough to hack it, but with the bodies of tweens they'll stick out like a sore thumb," Giorgio added as they spied a rather annoyed brunette stormy up the path.

"Just dumped or failed a test," Amedeo asked pointing to a cute brunette.

"Hhhhmmm, I'd say…." Georgio started.

"Pissed off," Angelica called out stomping across the snow her boots crunching through the snow.

"Ummmmm ….. can I help you?" Georgio asked rather surprised by the young woman.

"Yes," Angelica growled punching them both in the arm. "I swear you two have no shame. Hitting on my roommate was bad enough, but if you two tried anything with my mother I swear….."

"Dam it, she punches like one of the girls," Amedeo winced as Georgio nursed a similar injury.

"Quit whining you big baby, I didn't even use enough force to fracture your arm this time." Angelica replied.

"Angelica, …" the pair gasped. The men were stunned by the vibrant young woman standing in front of them dressed in a short skirt, leggings, and a snug fitting turtleneck. _What the hell…. Angelica…. Wow, she's really growing up…._

Crossing her arms over her chest Angelica shot the pair a withering glare. "My eyes are up here boys."

"Angelica what the hell happened to you?" Amedeo asked still in shock trying not to look at her new found assets.

"Yeah, last time we saw you….." Georgio added.

"I grew up, and it's Patricia now actually," Angelica added. "So what are you geniuses actually doing here?"

"Looking for my daughter actually," Patricia Ricci said joining them.

"Oh," Angelica said stunned her head held low. "Marco never said you married someone else." _So much for my dreams….._

Sensing Angelica's disappointment Patricia quickly latched onto the younger girl pulling her tight. "I didn't marry anyone else silly, and when this mess is over with we can make it official." Patricia said. "And you might just get a little sibling to dote on if Marco plays his cards right."

"Really," Angelica gasped a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, once we bring the conspiracy to light, I'm going to marry that big lug and officially adopt you." Patricia said taking a step back she continued. "Wow you've really grown up since the last time I saw you. College certainly has been good to you."

"I'll say," Amedeo cracked.

"Do I need to give the two of you a refresher course? First staring at my chest and now this, plus what's with hitting on my roommates," Angelica said glaring at the two men.

"Um, we can explain….." Giorgio said backpedaling.

"Don't be too hard on them. They really have been doing an admirable job. If it wasn't for them I would be joining Ferro and Priscilla in some forgotten jail cell or worse. However, that is a conversation for a more secure location." Patricia said glancing around at all of the students coming and going from the dorm.

"Mom you have to see my dorm," Angelica exclaimed loudly cheerfully leading her mother inside.

"You know maybe we should have gone to college instead of enlisting," Amedeo commented as they entered the all female building.

Patricia suddenly turned on the two men. "Why don't you two go get lunch or something."

"Good idea," they replied noticing Angelica's malicious glare from behind Patricia.

Finding Claes, and Sonja, already in their room, Angelica closed the door behind them as she entered. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what really brings you here?" Angelica asked.

"And how did you find us," Claes added.

"Well let's just say that the current political establishment doesn't like a free and independent press. Priscilla, made copies of all your personnel files, and the handler's personnel files for me. Once you made contact Hilda, it made sense that you might try to contact your biological family. That left us with Rico's family in France and Claes's mother in Sweden since Henrietta's and Beatrice's families are dead, no one knows anything about Triela prior to Victor discovering her in Amsterdam, and well the less said about Angelica's the better." Patricia explained. "Oh, and Marco finally made good on his promise."

"What happened," Angelica asked.

"When you first came to the agency before we broke up, he said that if he ever got the chance he would teach your father a lesson. He finally got the chance when they placed him at the same prison as your father right after his arrest." Patricia explained. "It seems he now has a permanent limp."

_Serves the bastard right,_ "It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy, but that not important, are you safe," Angelica asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with those two acting as bodyguards and don't worry they have been perfect gentlemen. It seems they are more afraid of what you might do to them should they ever step out of line, than getting caught by our adversaries." Patricia explained.

"Good," Angelica said. "But what happened why did you have to leave Italy," Angelica asked?

**Section Break**

"You know blue really isn't my color," Patricia commented trying to enjoy her morning coffee.

"I don't know I think it fits you just fine, and it looked great on the video," Amedeo added enjoying the view. _Hehehehe nice, for once a good looking woman who can't kill me and I'm sure Marco won't mind if I just look._

"Besides with the government after us hiding out as the Padania is the perfect," Georgio added.

"And sex sells you know. Yes all of our information is correct but a pretty face always helps to get the message across." Amedeo said adding his own two cents.

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm an investigative journalist, not overblown eye candy," Patricia replied tugging at the ill fitting sweater. "And you two should remember I have a boyfriend," Patricia said glaring at the pair.

_Marco … oh crap, Angelica will kill us if she finds out,_ "Right, sorry about that," the pair replied.

Patricia groaned lifting her morning paper to shield her face from a bright beam of sunlight that slowly settled on her face. The small ray of light settled on the center of the paper holding steady, when the former Special Forces operatives reacted.

"Get down," Amedeo yelled, tackling Patricia to the ground as Georgio kicked the small table over as splinters of wood filled the air.

"Over here," the café owner yelled, opening a hidden passageway to a subbasement.

"Go, go, go," Georgio screamed as more bullets riddled the small shop downing several other patrons.

The trio ran for the small trap door behind the counter as the gunfire cutoff. "Why are you helping us," Patricia asked as they climbed down the trap door.

"Anyone sticking it to the government in Rome is a friend of mine, even if you aren't really Padania. Follow the tunnel north and it will connect to an old roman water works which will take you out of the city," the shop owner said closing the trap door.

"Thanks," Patricia said as the door closed above them.

"I think it's best if we get out of Italy for a while," Amedeo said.

"But I thought the borders were locked down because of the girls escaping and the rest of Europe trying to keep the Padania contained." Patricia asked.

"True but we know of a few old Padania routes through the mountains into Austria that we never got a chance to check out, or pass on to the Army before the agency was gutted." Georgio explained.

"Yeah, wasn't that going to be Bernardo's and Beatrice's next mission," Amedeo added.

"Yup, he said they were going to be Hunters in the Dolomites," Georgio chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan, now let's get out of here," Patricia said heading off down the tunnel.

**Section Break**

"I'll need to thank those two then," Angelica said.

"Just help me get them a date and we'll call it even," Patricia replied. "A man can only live so long with a woman that is not their wife, daughter, or girlfriend before they go crazy."

Angelica glanced at Sonja out of the corner of her eye. _Hhhhmmm I think Amedeo said he was a glasses guy once. With a little hair dye and the right clothes she could attract his eye._

"Don't even think about it," Claes said glaring at Angelica.

Angelica replied with a shrug, "Thinking about what?"

"You know what," Claes added.

"Ok, I won't do anything," Angelica relented.

Dropping her glare Claes asked. "We have been following your articles and do you have anything else to report?"

"Not much I'm afraid. We now know that Nergal is a large multinational manufacturing and financial holding company. How the company remained unnoticed for so long is anyones guess, but it does have a stake in several of the major multinational news outlets." Patricia replied.

"Is that going to be a problem," Claes asked.

"No, I have a few friends that can help us continue to broadcast the message," Sonja chimed in.

"Really, that would be great, my paper is close to being shutdown and the few webcasts we have been doing are shut down nearly as fast as we can post them." Patricia said.

"Somehow I don't think the University paper is going to cut it?" Claes added.

Sonja smirked. "I have better connections than that. I've kept in touch with some of my ex-students over the years, and they have started some interesting organizations."

Wide eyed Claes stared at her mother. "You know that Swedish nut job," Claes asked.

"Nah, not that crack pot, but they don't like the flow of information being controlled by a few companies and will help us even if they prefer to remain nameless." Sonja explained. "So what do you need?"

Angelica shook her head in disbelief. _My mother is a reporter, Claes's mother is a hacker turned professor, Triela's grandmother is a wealthy business woman, what's next, should I be worried about who Beatrice's, Henrietta's, and Rico's mothers turnout to be._

"Would these friends of yours be interested in tracking down a few leads we have using some less than legal means," Claes asked.

"Yes, I know a few grey hat hackivists who might be willing to help. What do you need them to find," Sonja asked. _You know I always thought it was the parents that brought their kids into a life of crime and not the other way around._

"Follow the money trail, Nergal and or their subsidiaries must have a few off the books locations. We need to know where they are, have them start with Russia." Claes said handing other a flash drive.

"Mom, anything else you can tell us about the situation on the ground in Italy and the rest of Europe would be great. Who attacked Angela Merkel for a start," Angelica asked.

"The German government is being tight lipped about the status of the Chancellor while Joachim Gauck fills in as the acting Chancellor." Patricia answered.

"But isn't he also the President of Germany, doesn't that create a conflict of interest?" Claes asked.

"He is stepping down as president and the Federal Convention will elect another in a special election to be held next month." Patricia said.

"What do we know about Joachim Gauck," Angelica asked.

"A staunch anti-communist and prodemocracy advocate, he helped to hunt down former members of the East German Special Police. I don't think he has anything to do with your situation." Patricia said.

"I'll believe it when I see it, I have yet to meet a politician I didn't like," Angelica quipped.

"Either way there isn't anything we can do about it, from here. I'll ask Triela to look into it." Claes said pulling out her cell phone.

**Claes-** The assassination of Merkel might have been a ploy to put an Akatsuki supporter in power. If you're still in Germany it is worth checking out.

**Triela**- Already on it

**Claes**- Anything yet

**Triela**- Yeah and it's not good. I'll give you the details later. Stay out of trouble.

**Claes**- You to princess

"I would ask that you stay out of trouble but I know that would be pointless, so at least tell me that you are being careful." Sonja said.

"I promise to be careful mom, I finally got my life back and I have no intention of just throwing it away again," Claes replied.

"Good," a misty eyed Sonja replied

"What is your next move," Claes asked.

"I have an exclusive interview with Hilda Hartman now that she is on the road to recovery and ready to stop keeping a low profile." Patricia said.

"When are you leaving," Angelica asked.

"Um… As soon as possible I think. We plan to make our way to Norway and lay low for a few days, before meeting up with the Hartmans" Patricia answered.

"Do you need anything, money, weapons, fake ID's?" Angelica asked.

_What the…._ Patricia gasped at her daughter's question. "No we're fine. Besides I don't want to do anything that might blow your cover."

"Alright," Angelica said.

The discussion quickly devolved to a discussion of classes and to the girl's horror boys as their roommates returned. Patricia quickly adapted to Angelica's cover story as her mother, while Sonja claimed to be a distant relative of Claes's. Both women were grateful for Evangeline's attempts at teaching their daughter/ niece proper fashion, and told Evangeline to take them swim suit shopping in the spring. The evening ended with little fanfare as the older women met up with a disgruntled Amedeo and Georgio before vanishing into the night.

**Section Break**

"Change in plans," Lupa called out.

"Finally, maybe now we can go home and get a real mission. If I have to flirt with one more drunk college kid I'm going to break something or someone." Gattonero grumbled.

"No can do, we'll be here a little longer, but you'll get a chance to burn off some steam." Lupa explained.

Gattonero chuckled giving her handler a wicked smile. "Who is the target?"

"It seems that a local drug dealer got his hands on a modified version of your conditioning medication and is selling it as a date rape drug. Our orders are to dismantle the organization with extreme prejudice," Lupa replied.

"Alright, I finally get to have some fun," Gattonero said cracking her knuckles.

"Who gets to have fun," Fleccia asked entering the room munching pastries.

"We have a mission," Lupa said.

"Oh what do I have to do," Fleccia asked.

"Yes, what are the details Lupa," Yarrow asked.

"All we have is a potential point of sale, somewhere near the University of Stockholm Campus where several date rapes have been reported…." Lupa said.

Yarrow angrily pulled Lupa into the next room before replying. "Lupa, you better not be thinking, what I think you are."

Lupa shoved Yarrow off of him. "They are just tools Yarrow, and besides your little doll doesn't fit the profile. Gattonero and I will be taking point as a potential target, or as a potential buyer. You will be our backup to handle any cleanup."

Yarrow glared at his partner, "I don't like this plan."

"Deal with it," Lupa said exiting the room.

**Section Break**

Evangeline let out a whistle as Angelica sauntered into the common room admiring the stylish ensemble that accentuated every curve. "Dam girls you're looking hot, you'll have to beat the guys off with a stick."

"I did learn from the best," Angelica replied.

"I'll say, pretty soon you'll be leaving me in the dust, but isn't that a bit much for just going to the movies." Evangeline said.

Angelica gave Evangeline a sly grin, "You never know when you might meet some good looking boys."

"Now that's the spirit, now we just need to work on Claes," Evangeline said as Claes entered the room dress in a much more conservative outfit.

"When hell freezes over," Claes said shooting the pair an icy glare, while pulling on her trench coat.

"Who cares what she is wearing, she looks fine, now let's go before we miss the movie," Chiyo said bouncing into the room.

"Alright, munchkin, let's see if these movies are as good as Heather, and you say they are," Evangeline said.

**Section Break**

"Wow," Evangeline gasped as the first movie of the double feature ended.

"I know it more than made up for Evangelion 3.0," Chiyo said.

"If you say so," Evangeline replied with raised eyebrows. "You perchance like Stanely Kubrick or Tim Burton movies would you."

"No why," Chiyo asked.

"No reason," Evangeline replied.

"Hey where did, Patricia and Nicole go," Chiyo asked as the lights came back on.

_Yeah where the hell did they go? _"They left for the bathroom as soon as the credits began to roll. So who is Makoto Shinkai?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh he is supposed to be the next Hayato Miyazaki," Chiyo replied as she began a detailed explanation on the finer points of Asian animated films.

_What the hell are you two up to? I know you are much more than you appear to be but try and stay out of trouble._

**Section Break**

_This is more like it._ Gattonero savored the rich flavor of a German lager from her seat at the bar as she observed several potential targets lingering around the bar. Already several illicit drug deals had occurred as local college students scored ecstasy and marijuana for use back on campus. Several druggies also passed through looking score something harder but the establishment didn't seem to cater to that particular clientele. _You'd think for being this close to a college campus this would be a bustling place._ "Are you certain this is the place Lupa. Sure it's got some action going on but nothing real heavy, and there are barely any college students in here." Gattonero asked into her hidden radio.

"No, but with easy access to the water, this is the best of the bunch so far. Have any takers yet." Lupa replied sitting a secluded corner of the establishment.

"No, they're a bunch of prudes, and if I flash anymore skin I'll get taken in for indecent exposure, or freeze my but off." Gattonero shot back.

"You're a cyborg remember, you'll live," Lupa replied. "Look alive here comes to more."

Angelica strode into the bar her heeled boots clicking sharply on the old wooden floor boards. A slightly hunched Claes followed behind her playing the timid friend out for a night on the town for the first time. "I'll take a car bomb and my friend will have a mad Hungarian," Angelica said sliding up to the bar.

"You sure you can handle it," the bartender replied while mixing up Claes's drink.

"Just give me my drink," Angelica sighed dropping a twenty euro note on the bar. "I spent several years growing up in Germany. I know how to handle my beer."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the bartender replied dropping a shot of bailey's and a shot of Jameson's into the dark beer.

The bartender and the other patrons grew wide eyed as the slip of a woman slowly raised the powerful drink to her lips emptying the glass in one go. Several men were entranced as a lone drop of alcohol escaped her lips slowly traveling down her exposed neck and continuing down her exposed chest before disappearing into her exposed cleavage.

"Ahhh…. that hit the spot, just a Guiness this time though," Angelica exclaimed slamming the heavy beer glass onto the bar. "Are you going to have drink or just stare at it all night, Nicole," Angelica said.

_I think you're over doing it Angelica….._ Claes took a small sip of the sweet drink before moving off to a corner as Angelica headed towards a billiards table that had seen better days.

_She can either hold her liquor or she is a complete idiot and what does she have that I don't. Seriously she slams down one drink and now everyone can't keep their eyes off her._ "Care for an opponent," Gattonero asked picking up a pool cue.

"Sure," Angelica replied racking the balls.

"Gattonero what are you doing," Lupa hissed through her ear mike.

"Providing a distraction, anyone who is selling drugs won't be distracted by the two of us crawling all over the pool table." Gattonero shot back as Angelica leaned over the table to take the first shot her shapely jean clad posterior on full display, raising blood pressures across the bar.

"Nice break," Gattonero replied looking for a favorable shot.

"Thanks, the names Patricia," Angelica replied.

"Gattonero, and I'll take stripes. Call your pocket, bank shot, or both?" Gattonero asked.

"You're call," Angelica replied.

Gattonero nodded as she lined up her shot leaning over table flashing a small bit of her lacy black underwear as she sunk her first ball. There game quickly caught the attention of the bars patrons for reasons other than the excellent display of billiards skill. The alcohol flowed freely as neither Angelica, nor Gattonero were intent to let the game end quickly.

_Who would have thought a demonstration for physics class would come in handy. There really is no such thing as useless knowledge._ Claes quietly took a seat at the far end of the bar hidden from view by the small crowd growing around the pool table. "Excuse me, can I get a refill" Claes called out to the bar back restocking the bar.

"I'll get the bartender for you in a minute," the man replied.

"And what if I want something stronger," Claes said.

"That depends on what you're looking for the man replied turning to face her.

"I heard from Sig, that you had some stuff that would make for a really good time," Claes said leaning over the bar.

"And why would a girl like you need anything like that," the man replied.

With a flip of her hair Claes replied. "Just because I don't strut around like a two dollar whore, doesn't mean I'm a dead fish in bed."

Chuckling the man stood up, "I guess it really is the quite ones, follow me," Quietly slipping past the crowd Claes followed her mark to the back of the bar's miniscule kitchen area.

"So what kind of action are you interested in?" the man asked.

"The kind that will let me be in control the entire time," Claes answered.

"I might have what you're looking for," he replied pulling out a small vile from a container in the back of a cabinet.

"And what does it do," Claes asked staring at the vile.

"Oh let's just say that your partner won't be able to resist you, and will comply with your every whim," the man said.

"Excellent, let's try it out then shall we." Claes said as her leg blurred burying her foot into the man's ribs, catching the vial as it dropped from his hands. She easily pulled her dazed captive out the backdoor slamming him against the cold hard brick wall of the alleyway. "Now then Boris you are going to tell me your supplier and everything else that I want to know. If not then we will find out just how effective your liquid rape actually is."

"Screw you," Boris coughed.

Claes drove her knee between his legs raising him several inches off the ground. "I don't think you'll be able to do that anymore. I'm growing impatient, now tell me who you are working for and who your supplier is, or I'll use this to turn you into a vegetable."

"Stupid bitch," Boris coughed out his body racked with pain.

_Where is Rico when you need her…._ Holding the man against the wall by the throat Claes repeated her questions. "Who do you work for and who is your supplier."

**Section Break**

"Yarrow there is something going on in the alley," Fleccia said still looking through her sniper scope on her Stealth Recon Scout.

"It's probably just a couple of drunks," Yarrow replied.

"Um, the smaller one just smashed the larger one against the wall and hit him …" Fleccia stammered.

"Hit him where Fleccia," Yarrow asked.

"Um…. down …..," Fleccia replied.

"Down where Fleccia," Yarrow groaned.

"Between the legs sir, and I think the attacker is a girl," Fleccia replied glad the dark night was hiding her blushing face.

_There is no way we're that lucky, but they would need to get replacement drugs somewhere._ "Fleccia do a heat sweep of the alley." Yarrow ordered.

Closing her eyes for a moment Fleccia grimaced as her enhanced vision activated increasing her visual range into the infrared spectrum. The darkness of the night disappeared as her eyes opened to a world of reds, oranges, and other colors as she now observed the temperatures of the objects around her. Focusing on the alley she saw the man's limbs quickly cooling as his light sweater was no match for the rapidly cooling evening air. _What the hell._ Despite wearing heavier clothing than the man, the woman's body should have taken some steps to conserve heat in the cold weather and yet her limbs were burning just as brightly as her core body temp which was slightly elevated running a hair above 37 degrees Celsius.

"Yarrow the girl isn't normal," Fleccia said.

"Explain?" Yarrow asked.

"The woman's body isn't taking the normal steps to conserve body heat and entire body is running a temperature slightly above 37 degrees Celsius. The woman isn't normal sir," Fleccia replied.

_Shit!…_ "It's one of the generation 1's, weapons free take her out," Yarrow ordered.

"What if I'm wrong," Fleccia replied.

"If you are we will sort it out later, just take the shot, empty the entire magazine," Yarrow shot back.

"Yes, sir," Fleccia said as the soft pop of silenced gunfire echoed into the night.

"Luppa, there is a generation 1 behind the bar, the other one must be close by," Yarrow said over the radio.

**Author's note**- Hehehehe…. I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger but don't worry a good chunk of the next chapter is already written. I hope to have that chapter up relatively soon.


	6. Chapter 6- First contact

**Author's Note- **It took a bit longer to get this up than I liked but you finally get to see some cyborg vs. cyborg action and a major first in a girl's life. Enjoy

**Chapter 6- First Contact**

"Last chance," Claes said popping the top off the vial.

"Alright … It's the Chechan ….." the man began as multiple bullets punched through Claes's thin concealable body armor before mushrooming against the top layer of her skin.

_Shit….. _Long forgotten training kicked in as she spun holding her captive in front of her, the remaining bullets shredding his soft body. Diving back through the rear door into the kitchen, Claes broke into a dead run back to the front of the bar.

**Section Break**

"Gattonero, That girl is a cyborg, Fleccia just spotted her partner in the alley. Take her out now," Lupa said loudly through the mike in her ear causing her to miss her shot.

"Are you alright," Angelica asked only to receive a pool cue to the head.

"You dam cheater," Gattonero roared as the cue shattered against Angelica's carbon fiber and titanium skull, leaving only a faint scratch across her check.

More stunned than anything else Angelica rocked back on her heels as Gattonero body slammed her into the wall leaving an impression in the cheap drywall. _What the hell is going on?_ Looking to end the fight in one blow Angelica clasped her hands together dropping them down on the back of Gattonero's head like a sledgehammer only to receive a knee to the ribs for her efforts. _That should have knocked her out._

_She is a cyborg alright._ "You generation 1's aren't as tough as I thought." Gattonero said as Angelica managed to throw her back.

_Fuck… they found us already…_ "Should have known they wouldn't stop destroying lives," Angelica growled sizing up her opponent.

"Destroyed my life, hell no, I wanted this power, now I'm going to show you why your obsolete," Gattonero said before charging again. Punches, kicks and all manner of strikes were exchanged at blistering speed landing with the strength of a jackhammer. Bystanders were little more than inanimate objects to Gattonero as their fight intensified. Angelica let out a ragged gasp as she slammed against the heavy oak pool table moving it several feet across the bar.

"You can't win, so just give up, and I'll make it quick and painless," Gattonero sneered.

"I'd like to see you try," Angelica shot back.

Spitting out a wad of saliva Gattonero charged Angelica, intent on smashing the obstinate first generation cyborg into the ground. Telegraphing her first move in her lust for battle, Angelica struck grabbing Gattonero's over extended punch flipping the second generation girl into the air before slamming her down on the pool table with enough force to split the heavy slate table in half and crack the wooden floor. Spotting Claes out of the corner of her eye the two spared a slight nod before using a window to exit the building as gunfire peppered the bar. Adrenaline pumping the pair raced back to the theatre hoping to disappear into the crowd as the double feature ended.

**Section Break**

"You alright," Angelica asked finally back in the temporary safety of their dorm room.

"I've had better days," Claes replied. "What about you," Claes asked as Angelica continued to take shallow breaths.

"That girl was no Triela but she throws a mean jab. I'm pretty sure she cracked a few of my ribs. This is going to make going to class difficult," Angelica replied. "Argh….." Angelica hissed struggling to remove her top.

"Hold on," Claes said before helping Angelica take off her top and instantly regretted it. _Good god, if you weren't a cyborg your torso would be paste right now…._ Claes gasped seeing Triela shot through the gut was one thing but this was on another level entirely. Angelica's entire torso from just below her breasts to her lower abdomen was one large multicolored bruise. Varying shades of red, blue, and purple played across Angelica's torso like a giant tie-dye tattoo.

"Well at least it's the winter I would be really pissed if this was the summer and I couldn't wear a bikini or tank top," Angelica said grimacing sporting a long scratch and lump on the right side of her face.

Claes gaped at her sister. "Angelica this is serious, I was shot up and you were nearly beaten to a pulp. If the shooter used AP rounds I'd be lying in a pool of my own blood. We need to be extra careful now that we don't have anyone to piece us back together anymore."

"I know, but we are both still alive. My abdomen and ribs will heal and next time I'll be ready for that cheap knockoff. Now turn around and let me see your back." Angelica said taking a seat.

Claes slowly undressed pulling off her trench coat. "And I liked this outfit to," Claes added examining the bullet holes riddling her favorite coat.

"Just think it will be another chance to go shopping with Evangeline," Angelica replied.

Claes shuddered, "Don't remind me. Anyway we need to make our next move sooner than we thought, now that they know we are here."

"I want to know how they found us," Angelica said downing a handful of aspirin, alieve, and Tylenol. _The one time I wish I didn't have an enhanced liver._

"Agreed, but I don't think we were the target, they were just as surprised as we were," Claes added laying down face first on her bed.

"But how did they figure out who we were. We do not look anything like our previous selves, nor did we perform any suspicious actions. The only one who could possibly pick us out of a crowd is Beatrice, and I thought you said her enhanced sense of smell was one of a kind." Angelica said examining the bloody welts.

"She is but…" Claes said closing her eyes as if accessing an internal hard drive. "A memo was floated around the medical staff concerning other types of physical and sensory enhancements. I think our pursuers have enhanced vision allowing them to see in the ultraviolet and infrared spectrums."

"Crap we have no way knowing or covering up what they are seeing." Angelica added plucking several mushroomed bullets from her sister's back.

"Agreed but at the least we need to alter our appearance in the short term, until we figure out our next move. With the number of people attending college here our cover should be safe for now. Either way I have to let the others know." Claes said pulling out her cell phone as Angelica continued to work.

"Triela we have a situation," Claes said switching it to speaker phone.

"What's the problem," Triela replied.

"The agency made a Second generation." Claes said.

"They what, when, how," Triela hissed.

"Unknown," Claes replied.

"What are their abilities," Triela asked.

"I engaged in direct combat with a female second generation cyborg. The girl appears to be around 16 to 18 years old. She was more of a brawler than anything and her weapon skills are unknown at this time." Angelica explained.

"What of her raw abilities, can they outperform us?" Triela asked.

"Unknown at this time," Angelica replied. "She was much quicker than expected, but she doesn't pack quite the same punch. Plus she was more affected by some of my blows than I thought. However the real problem is some unexpected sensory enhancements."

"There was a memo in the agency medical files we took describing some experimental sensory enhancements including ultraviolet, and infrared vision, which we think our cyborg or cyborgs had." Claes added.

"So these cyborgs are faster, but slightly weaker, and possibly less robust, and also have possible unknown abilities. Claes did that memo mention any other possible enhancements?" Triela asked.

"And what about my ability to smell them," Beatrice chimed in.

"I don't know about your ability to smell cyborgs, you never mentioned it to anyone outside of our little tea parties. The memo mentioned electroreception and several physical enhancements including an artificial adrenal gland. It was rather vague on the nature of the enhancements as they were only theoretical at the time." Claes explained.

"It's not much but it's better than nothing. I have a lead on a research lab used in out creation and I'll what I can find out about any second generation cyborgs. I'll take care of informing Rico and Henrietta. Stay safe, and out of trouble." Triela said.

"You to," Claes said and ended the call.

**Section Break**

Fleccia jumped back in horror as Gattonero let out another scream of pain crumpling to the floor. "God damn it, do it right you little runt, or I'm going to…"

"But I don't want to hurt you and your taller than me," Fleccia said wringing her hands nervously.

"Stand on the chair and do it," Gattonero hissed.

Fleccia nodded her head nervously, "Ok. Are you ready," Fleccia said slowly reaching under the taller girls arms.

"Do it,' Gattonero grunted.

Fleccia jerked backward quickly lifting her partner off the ground Gattonero's body jerking from the sudden movement as a loud crack filled the room. "Better?" Fleccia asked lowering Gattonero back to the ground.

"Much better, I guess you can do something right for once," Gattonero replied twisting her torso. "The next time I see that bitch I'm going to break her in half. What about yours I heard you emptied a whole clip into her."

"Yeah, but I wasn't using AP rounds so the best I can hope for is a flesh wound." Fleccia replied. "Hey which one do you think you were fighting?"

"She said her name was Patricia, but my bet is on Angelica and she sure is hell didn't look like her. Someone gave her one hell of an upgrade." Gattonero said as she continued to stretch her vertebrae continuing to pop back into place.

"You think they had surgery in Germany, it's going to make it much harder to find them now." Fleccia said.

"It wasn't surgery, they are growing up. Dr. Bianchi messed with their conditioning meds allowing them to grow older, but it also made them highly unstable. We need you to find them before they can cause any more trouble." Yarrow said returning to their small safe house.

"Yes, and next time don't forget your weapons," Lupa added leveling a glare on his own cyborg.

"Where was I supposed to hide a gun in that get up, and a standard knife is next to useless on the first generations carbon fiber reinforced skin." Gattonero shot back. "I was trying to knock her out or break her ribs."

"Use this next time," Lupa said tossing a knife to his hot headed girl. "It's a carbon fiber reinforced ceramic knife it should have no problem slicing through their skin or just about anything else."

Gattonero careful removed the blade examining the matte black finish. _Good balance, nice size, even a reinforced ceramic blade will shatter if I stab with it but it's sharp enough to slice her in two. I'll gut that bitch the next time I see her._

"What about me," Fleccia asked flashing her handler a sweet smile.

Yarrow handed her several magazines for her SVU. "New ammo and be careful with those. They're a newly designed 7.62mm armor piercing round with an exotic metal core meant to take down armored targets."

"Like cyborgs?" Fleccia asked with a frown.

"Exactly these were designed to punch through their armor," Yarrow answered patting the red headed girl on the head. "But don't worry these bullets are only being issued to you, Soni, and Sylvia at the moment."

**Section Break**

"It's alive," Shelby cackled as Angelica stumbled out of her room several days later. "I was beginning to wonder if we needed to take you to the health center."

_Yeah that would have been a great idea. Hello nurse my combat cyborg roommate isn't feeling well._ "Urgh," Angelica grunted moving slowly towards the kitchenette. _Amedeo and Georgio were right it's several days later that's the worst, but I can't miss class. I could really go for some of the agency's pain killers right now._

"Well that's a start," Shelby moving closer. "Coffee," Shelby said handing over a tepid cup of the black elixir.

"Thanks," Angelica said taking the cup her long hair still hiding her face. _Ugh, …. it's even worse cold. How do people drink this stuff._

"Angelica what the hell happened to you," Shelby gasped pushing back the hair around the right side of her face.

_Shit…._ "Um... I fell out of bed on Sunday. I have tendency to sleep walk to when I'm sick, and Claes couldn't catch me in time." Angelica stammered forcing a blush.

"Oh, ok," Shebly replied. "But let's get that covered up, we wouldn't want anyone asking any weird questions or turn off any boys." Shelby added pulling Angelica into her room.

"Thanks," Angelica gulped. _I think._

**Section Break**

"Um….. No," Claes deadpanned as Evangeline held up sleek black leather jacket and matching pants. _She seems intent on making me dress like a secret agent or a hooker._

"Come on Claes, you're a good looking girl under everything, and you need to live life while you're young. Before you know it, you'll be old and gray and wishing you did more with your life," Evangeline replied.

_She's got a point, even if it is for all the wrong reasons. We need to change our look enough to keep them off our tail._ "Hhhhmmmm… I guess I could use a makeover, brown never really was my color and taking care of long hair can be a real pain." Claes said fingering her hair. _If this doesn't grow back before we meet up with Triela, she is going to have a fit._

Her, face splitting into a wide grin, Evageline pulled out her cell phone, "I know just the place." Evangeline said hitting a number of speed dial. "Hey, Sara you wouldn't happen to have an opening today would you. You do, perfect. No it's not for me it's for a friend. Great we'll see you soon."

Claes was beginning to have second thoughts as her ears picked up a faint scream from the back of the upscale beauty salon Evangeline was pulling her into. _This is just great, why am I always the one being experimented on._

"Have you ever been to a salon before," Evangeline asked.

Claes shook her head in response her brain still trying to take in all of the various implements and chemicals being used on the shops occupants.

Evangeline gasped, "Never."

"No, let's just say that beauty treatments didn't rank very high on my parents list," Claes replied. _Learning how to be a soldier and fishing on the other hand._

"It's a miracle you turned out so well, you must have impeccable genetics, but today you are getting the works." Evangeline replied.

_Ha… Genetics had nothing to do with it, more like several billion Euros, cutting edge medical technology, and a modern day Dr. Frankenstein._

**Section Break**

Several hours, and embarrassing moments later, Claes was finally in the relative safety of her own dorm room free of Evangeline machinations. _Apparently I'm not the only one who got a makeover_. "What …." Claes began.

"Don't ask…" Angelica replied as she continued to wipe off the caked on foundation that hid her bruised face.

"Shelby tried to help didn't she," Claes remarked.

"Tried is the operative word," Angelica replied messing with her wavy blond hair.

"Well you know they do say that blonds have more fun," Claes added.

"I know, I can't count the number of boys that tried talking to me today, but it was kinda fun." Angelica replied. "A couple of them even offered to take me out to dinner."

Claes smacked her forehead mumbling. "Somehow I don't think the new hair style had anything to do with it, not with the bandages acting like a corset."

"Well what about you. You know that Triela is going to flip out if she sees your hair this short." Angelica said.

"I know, but we need to alter our appearance a bit and the hair will help conceal our identities, plus we still don't know how they spotted us at the bar." Claes replied fingering her chin length hair.

"Agreed, but putting on makeup is such a pain," Angelica added. "The sooner I'm healed the better.

"True, I'm not sure Evangeline bought my cover story of having an outbreak of terrible acne to explain my GSW's." Claes added. "Any of those boys that asked you to dinner happen to be organic or biochemistry majors?" Claes asked.

"I don't think so why," Angelica replied.

"The modified conditioning drugs were supplied by the Chechan mafia so they are being made somewhere in the former Soviet Block most likely Russia. A better analysis of what the chemicals are might help me narrow down possible manufacturing and development points. This isn't like the run of the mill meth lab you can run out of a garage some serious processing is involved." Claes explained.

A small smile crossed Angelica's lips. "I think something can be arranged."

**Section Break**

_This was a much easier mission in the planning stages. Who knew it would be so hard to find a nerd when you need one. I thought Doctor's and smart people were a dime a dozen around labs and stuff. That's what Marco always said. Stay away from labs or an egg head might try use you for experiments or something. _ Angelica sighed joining her roommates for dinner.

"Why the long face," Heather asked.

"Dating problems," Claes muttered. _That's for threatening to tell Triela about my guilty pleasure._

"What was wrong with the last three? They were hot. If you don't want them send them my way," Shelby chimed in.

"They weren't smart enough for her. Patricia has a thing for the sciencey types, especially if they wear glasses." Claes added quickly as Angelica shot her a dirty look.

_I do not have a thing for geeks. I'd be too afraid I'd hurt them, but we do need to figure out what the new drug is made of.….._ Angelica glared at Claes as the conversation quickly devolved into finding Angelica the boy of her dreams.

Chiyo tugged gently on Angelica sleeve getting the girls attention as the table debated the merits of the few genius's they knew. "I think you would like Alfred, he's a chem major and is always nice to me when I'm over in the science building," Chiyo said quietly.

"Cool, I'll meet with your friend." Angelica replied.

"He's usually finishing up in the lab about now," Chiyo said.

"Sure let's go then," Angelica replied sneaking away as Heather and Shelby debated the merits of her love life. _I don't know what having a love life means, but I'm sure as hell not going to let them decide it for me._

"So what does Alfred look like," Angelica asked as they meandered the hallways of the science department.

"Um….." Chiyo began.

"Heya Chiyo what brings you over here, you don't have class today," a deep booming voice called out behind them.

"Alfred,.." Chiyo exclaimed jumping in surprise.

"Evangeline isn't giving you a hard time again is she," the voice asked as Angelica turned around.

"Nope, she's been great lately," Chiyo replied.

_Lab coat, check, glasses, check, smells like chemicals check, scrawny build that could blow away in the wind, …._ Angelica frozen in shock as her brain rebooted. Living around mad scientists at the agency gave her a certain image of what science people should look like, which was only reinforced by the few media outlets the girls were allowed to watch. She was expecting a small scrawny nerdy looking man who she could easily break into little pieces, the exact opposite of what was standing before her. Alfred was a beast of a man easily six and a half feet tall and a muscular 275 pounds with tree trunks for limbs. _ He might give me a good fight but I can take him no problem._

"So who's your friend?" Alfred asked.

"This is Patricia," Chiyo said as Angelica continued to stare.

_I might not even break him to badly…_ Angelica shook her head violently as interesting images began to enter her head. His strong jaw line and rugged features made him look like a young Marco or a manlier version of the idiots. _Bad Angelica no more reading Claes's special books._

"Hi, and any friend of Chiyo's is a friend of mine," Alfred said offering his hand.

"Yes, friends," Angelica stammered still to shocked to talk or modulate her own strength as she gave him a rather firm hand shake.

"That's quite the grip you got there," Alfred said rubbing his sore hand. "You're a lot stronger than you look.

"Sorry," a blushing Angelica replied. _Crap…. well at least I didn't break it._

"No worries a little pain never hurt anyone," Alfred replied. "Now where did that little scamp run off to?"

"I don't know," Angelica replied surprised by Chiyo's sudden and silent departure.

A soft rumble from their stomachs broke through the uncomfortable silence. "I don't know what Chiyo is up to but do you want to grab something to eat, I'm starving." Alfred asked.

"Sure," Angelica replied quickly. _Why does looking at him make me feel funny._

**Section Break**

_Well this is new…._ Claes looked up as Angelica returned to the room late that night sporting a goofy grin on her face. "So did you succeed in finding someone that could analyze the drug for us?" Claes asked.

"Hehehe, he said I was cute," Angelica giggled as she spun around before falling on her bed.

"Angelica," Claes asked looking over the edge of the top bunk.

"Triela was right, looking at boys can make you feel funny. I don't care if this is because of what the doctors did or if it happens to normal girls to. It's even better when they look back." Angelica said swooning.

_Ok….._ "So what happened," Claes asked looking down from the top bunk.

"Chiyo introduced me to a friend of hers and to use Priscilla's terminology, he is a hunk." Angelica replied.

Claes eyed her sister carefully wondering if her recent fight knocked a few screws loose in her head. "We're trying to get a student in the science department to do us a favor, not scouring the campus for the best looking piece of meat you can find."

"And what a piece of meat he is," Angelica replied her head still in the clouds.

"Not helping Angelica," Claes replied resisting the urge to smash Angelica's head against the brick wall in the hopes of resting her brain. _It would be too hard to explain the hole in the wall._

"Don't worry, he is a genius to, he is majoring in Chemical engineering so he should be able to help us." Angelica replied. "Oh and I saw him first…." Angelica added only to receive a pillow to the head.

_Argh… She can keep him if boys make us act like idiots. It's no wonder Pinochio beat Triela._

**Section Break**

"But I thought we were going dancing tonight," Shelby exclaimed looking more than a little put out as her dancing buddy continued to prepare for her date.

"Sorry but Alfred asked me out at the last minute, and …." Angelica replied giggling with excitement.

"Give it a rest Shelby, it's not every day that we get to help a friend get ready for her first real date," Evangeline said.

"But, I've been out with Alfred a couple of times already," Angelica replied with a confused look on her face.

Bopping Angelica lightly on the head Evangeline struck a lecturing pose before continuing. "Getting something to eat or watching a movie at the student center doesn't count."

"They don't…. but they were a lot of fun," Angelica replied.

"Nope, those outings just proved that he likes you and is either nervous, and seeks strength in taking you out in a public setting or that he is a cheap skate." Evangeline explained.

_Must resist the urge to go Henrietta on her…_ Angelica scowled.

Evangeline threw her arms up in defense. "Relax he was probably just nervous or something, since he is taking you to one of the best Italian places in town."

"And we have just the thing for you to wear," Heather replied as she entered with Claes holding a sleek red cocktail dress.

"Just don't spill any sauce on it, even if the dress is red it will still stain," Claes added.

"Wow, thank you," Angelica exclaimed holding the dress up to her body.

"Well go try it on then," Evangeline urged before Angelica disappeared back into her room.

_Wow is this silk?_ Angelica marveled at the elegant dress that fit her like a glove.

"Here let me," Claes said entering the room as Angelica struggled to zip up the back.

"Thanks," Angelica replied.

"Angelica…" Claes began to say.

"I know I need to ask him about testing the drug sample and to see if it matches any known natural or synthetic biologically active chemicals." Angelica replied.

Claes turned Angelica looking her in the eye before continuing. "I know you know what we are up against, and what we need to do to survive and help the others. That doesn't mean we can't live a little while we're at it. Have fun tonight, and enjoy your date, we can always find someone else to do our dirty work or break into the lab and do it ourselves." Claes said hugging her sister.

"Thank you Claes," Angelica replied blinking back a tear.

"You're welcome, and if he hurts you there won't be enough of him left for Marco to find any pieces." Claes said.

"Thanks," Angelica replied as Shelby called out that her date had arrived.

"Oh and if you do ask him one thing tonight…" Claes began.

"Yes, I'll see if he has any friends," Angelica replied with a wave as she left the room leaving a beat red Claes behind.

"You ready to …." Alfred said as Angelica entered the small common area of her dorm. _I always thought she looked a little young, but wow….. boy was I wrong._ Hidden by the bulky clothing needed to survive the frigid Swedish winter Angelica's fully blossomed figure went unnoticed until now as she stepped out in a sleek form fitting red dress and matching heels. She had more in common now with Angelica than her own body from only a few months ago. "Go….." Alfred continued.

"Yes just let me get my coat," Angelica said.

"Here take mine it will go great with that dress," Evangeline said handing her an expensive fur lined coat.

"I feel a little under dressed," Alfred said adjusting his collar as Angelica slipped on the coat.

"No, you look great, Shall we," Angelica said taking his arm.

**Section Break**

_It's like I'm the Princess of Pasta. _Angelica was in heaven with a full course Italian meal, reveling in the exquisite preparation of her homelands culinary delights. Her personal favorite however was the spaghetti alla carbanara on of the signature dishes of Roman cuisine. The light and flavorful pasta was a welcome change over the heavy Swedish food the cafeteria loved to serve. _Well it's now or never._

"Is there something wrong Patricia," Alfred asked as Angelica played with the remnants of her dinner. "Did you not like the food? I thought you might like it since you mentioned visiting Rome so often."

Angelica snapped to attention. "No the food was excellent, I love pasta," Angelica blurted out.

"Then what is it?" Alfred asked.

"Well um," Angelica stammered fidgeting with her napkin.

"Look, I understand if you like someone else and you only did this as a favor for Chiyo. She tries this once or twice a semester. It's ok really," Alfred said calmly.

"No that's not it," Angelica blurted out. _Not even close, and here I thought he was smarter than those two morons._

"Ok,… Then what is bothering you," Alfred asked breathing a sigh of relief.

_Why is this so hard. Lying to the mafia and Padania was never this difficult. It's now or never I guess._ "Well, you see, there is this friend of mine who has gotten really sick recently, but I don't think the drugs the doctor is giving her are making her any better, and I think are actually making her worse. My friend doesn't believe me or Claes, that the drugs are making her worse. So Claes and I stole a vial from the doctor and I was hoping you might be able to tell me what it really is. I don't want my friend to die, but I don't know how else to convince her that the doctor is hurting her." Angelica said allowing a few tears to stain her cheeks.

Reaching across the table Alfred dried her tears. "I'm not a pharmacologist so I don't know what kind of help I can offer, but I can run the sample through a few tests and at least tell you what it is."

"Thank you," Angelica replied.

"No problem, now dry those eyes and let's enjoy some desert, a little birdie told me that you have a hankering for tiramisu," Alfred said as desert arrived.

Angelica's eyes lit up as a large portion of the Italian delight was placed in front of her. "Yum," Angelica said her mouth already beginning to water just looking at the layered cake.

The evening came to a close far too soon as Angelica soon found herself standing back in front of her dorm once more strangely chilled as Alfred lifted his arm off her shoulder. "I had a great time, thank you." Angelica said.

"Your welcome. You can drop off that sample tomorrow and I'll start taking a look at it. It might take a while since I'll have to slip it in around the normal lab activity but I'll take care of it as soon as I can." Alfred replied.

"Thanks again, this really means a lot to me," Angelica said, a strange sensation building in her stomach.

"No problem, and we should do this again sometime. Well, I don't want to keep you out here in the bitter cold any longer. Good night Patricia." Alfred said slowly turning to head back to his own dorm.

"Wait," Angelica called out without thinking lunging toward Alfred and grabbing the taller man. As if acting on long forgotten and repressed instincts she pulled him down and mashed her lips against his. It was a violent and messy affair, one expected by a pair of pubescent teenagers but neither party seemed to mind. Angelica slowly came to her senses as her tongue slipped into Alfred's mouth, jumping back in embarrassment as their tongues met. _Wait what am I doing… hhhmmm that was nice….. Oh crap what do I do now… I want to do that again…. _

"Good night," Angelica stammered before rushing inside.

Hoping to find her roommates and sister fast asleep, Angelica had no such luck as Claes, was waiting up for her along with Evangeline, and a lightly snoring Chiyo. "So how did it go," Evangeline asked.

"The food was great, he was great, and the kiss was great," Angelica blurted out.

"So he kissed you," Evangeline said as Claes's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um…." Angelica stammered angling towards her room.

"You kissed him," Claes asked still in shock.

"Yes, and I didn't stick my tongue in his mouth…." Angelica said before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Wow, first base, you work quick Patricia," Evangeline said.

"I don't…" Angelica shot back before escaping to her room.

"Must have been one heck of a kiss," Evangeline shrugged.

_You have no idea….._

**Author's Note-** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't expect any updates anytime soon. I'm trying to work on my other stories as well plus student teaching will be kicking into high gear soon.


	7. Chapter 7- Disaster and Discovery

**Author's note- **The girl's time at college comes to an end. Enjoy

**Chapter 7- Disaster and Discovery**

The cold harsh Scandinavian slowly gave way to spring, as the girl's first semester of college came to a hectic conclusion, with ever student's worst nightmare, Final exams. Even Claes's perfect memory and total recall of information couldn't help her with a term paper discussing the pros and cons of the transformative nature of open source software in developing countries. Her hands danced frantically across the keyboard as the computer struggled to keep up with the rapid fire typing as the words flashed onto the screen in large chunks.

"Argh," Claes groaned as a loud buzz sounded from her laptop.

"I thought that Mara modified your laptop so that wouldn't happen again," Angelica remarked as Claes once again waited for the computer to catch up with her rapid fire fingers.

"She did but, I'm in a bit of a rush as this paper is due by 5pm and it's currently 2:00pm, and don't start," Claes replied.

"Ok, I was just about to head out for my final anyway," Angelica said leaving Claes with her obstinate computer. "Oh, and Alfred said he had something he wanted to tell me something after dinner tonight."

"Ok, just don't do anything, Triela wouldn't do," Claes called out.

"Well that doesn't leave me with much," Angelica shot back.

"That's the point," Claes muttered as the rapid fire typing resumed. _Our first semester of college was a success, but we are no closer to finding out where Nergal's Russian facility is located. All of the public facilities do not appear to have an of the necessary equipment or are not located in a favorable position. If Alfred can't find us anything we are screwed, and I haven't heard from the others lately either._ The pinging of her phone pulled Claes away from her thoughts.

**Henrietta-** I need help. Math class has gotten really hard and if don't figure this out I'm going to fail the test.

_Figures… It's the first message I get from them in months, and it's for help on a math test._ **Claes**- What do you need help with?

**Henrietta**- How do you find the slope of a line? I don't get it and Rico is no help since she can do it in her head.

_Of course… anything that might help make her a better shot was drilled into her head._ **Claes-** It's rise over run (Y2 – Y1) / (X2 – X1)

**Henrietta-** Thanks you're the best and what's the equation for a line

**Claes**- Y= MX + B and Henrietta have you and Rico found out anything useful

**Henrietta-** Yes we found tons of stuff. Rico and I found a shipment of anti-cyborg weapons and destroyed them. Nergal USA is focused on making next generation weapons and is helping the US government make an exoskeleton. Oh and Rico says ….. oh crap class is starting

"Fuck," Claes cursed. _Well that's just freaking great, but what do they want to do with all the firepower they are accumulating. Even if they have the best weapons and technology available they can't hope to take over the world they would lose just on the number alone, but it's more power than a criminal enterprise could ever need. What is there game? But at least I know they are safe._

**Section Break**

Across campus a completely different line of reasoning was running through Angelica's mind as she worked through her monster of a final on 20th century politics. _Easy, easy, what the hell kind of question is that. Ugh I don't remember this one. Finally!_ With a little time to spare Angelica made it to the final page of the final and the dreaded essay question- What affect did the policy of Mutually Assured Destruction have on the economic climate of the second half of the 20th century?

_Sheesh could they have made it any easier, the military industrial complex made out like bandits creating weapons to keep each side from wiping the other off of the face of the planet. Add to that the companies that marketed doomsday preparedness to the masses fearful of planetary destruction. These guys made out like bandits and only took a hit after the fall of the old Soviet Union, sure they managed to struggle through the 90's and early 2000's with the various Middle East conflicts but it's nothing like it used to be. They are just scrambling for the next big enemy to confront and China seems to be avoiding conflict despite the saber rattling. Sheesh it kinda makes you wonder why we were created as super soldiers since the Padania movement would have crumbled under regular police and military action eventually. It's not like you needed a super weapon….._ Angelica bolted upright as the events of the past few weeks came to mind. Blushing Angelica nervously rubbed the back of her head as all eyes turned to her before returning to their own tests.

_The EU parliament, Angela Merkels assassination, the riots in Paris, it's just a regional disturbance now, but if it spreads the entire world would destabilize. A new Cold War could erupt and Nergal is primed to provide the next super weapon, combat grade cyborgs. Shit, they would really do that just to earn a few more dollars._ Angelica quickly finished her test before rushing out to find Claes.

**Section Break**

_I hate college kids. Stupid teenagers yapping about their stupid little problems and can't see the world for what it really is. The sooner we find them and get out of here the better, but at least it's finally warming up. I swear once tie that bitch up with her own entrails for putting me through all of this, I'm going to make Luppa take to the Greek Islands for a nice long vacation. _Gattonero took her usual spot sitting off to the side of the cafeteria scanning the crowd looking for any sign of their targets. If it wasn't for the occasional mission to shutdown the local gangs selling the modified conditioning drugs she would have gone insane by now.

The dinner rush began as the mentally drained student began to stagger into the dining hall in droves. Most were sporting smiles of elation with the completion of another semester, while couples paired off to share one last meal before leaving for the summer break. "Ugh, that's disgusting, relying on a man for happiness is pathetic." Gattonero muttered as a large well built student shared a hug with a good looking blond before entering the building.

"Do you do you know that girl," Lupa asked over the radio.

"I don't think so sir, but the girl does seem familiar," Gattonero replied. "Do you want me to check her out?"

"Yes, it could be one of the cyborgs in disguise or a friend of theirs," Lupa ordered.

"And if it is Angelica or Claes," Gattonero asked as she followed the pair inside.

"Take them out, and don't worry about collateral damage," Lupa ordered.

"Roger," Gattonero replied as a devilish smirk graced her features. _If you're Angelica I know who is going down first._

"Yarrow, Gattonero may have spotted one of the cyborgs, have Fleccia get over here and back her up," Lupa ordered.

"No can do, I found a lead on two students that Claes's birthmother helped gain late admittance just before the semester started.

"Names?" Lupa asked.

"Patricia Ricci and Nicole Johanson," Yarrow replied.

"Not exactly the most original," Lupa remarked.

"Didn't have to be with several thousand students on the rolls," Yarrow said. "We'll check out the lead and meet up with you at the dining hall. Just keep Gattonero on a leash until we get there, I'd like to avoid the cluster fuck that was the last attempt."

_That's kinda the point, Yarrow, _"Roger," Lupa replied moving to support his cyborg.

**Section Break**

_And done._ Claes hit the enter key one final time launching her term paper through cyber space as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Now on to more important matters," Claes muttered flipping open as notebook full of random notations. _Where could you be, if I knew what the base components of the drugs were it would make things a lot easier. I hope Alfred can come through for us._

"Hey Nicole you have visitors," Shelby called out.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Claes called back stretching her back out as she stood up.

"So how do you know Nicole," Shelby asked the pair.

"You could say we are old friends of theirs," Yarrow replied while Fleccia gazed around the room with a faraway look in her eyes sweeping the room with her thermal vision.

"Really so do you know Triela," Shelby asked. "Nicole let it slip that she was an old friend she made while rooming with her at summer camp. She doesn't really talk about her much except that Triela has an obsession with her hair."

"So she is calling it camp now," Yarrow said while Fleccia let out a chuckle.

"Can I help you," Claes asked exiting her room.

"Hey Nicole some old friends of yours stopped by for a visit, good thing you got your term paper done." Shelby said as the visitors shared a look.

"Hello Claes, are you going to come quietly or are you going to make things difficult." Yarrow said. "I wouldn't want any of your new friends to get hurt."

"Claes, Nicole, …. What's going on," Shelby asked rapidly looking back and forth.

"Shelby," Claes said removing her glasses as she stepped between her and the newcomers.

"Nicole what is going on," Shelby asked as the red haired girl reached behind her back.

"Run," Claes said shoving Shelby into her room as multiple rounds from a 9mm M9 impacted her chest. _Fuck that hurts a lot more than I thought it would._

Pushing aside the pain Claes charged her opponent as more rounds impacted her chest and several pinged of her titanium reinforced skull. Despite failing to fully penetrate her armored skin and musculature the pain threatened to overwhelm her senses as Claes body slammed Fleccia and her handler back into the common area of the dorm.

"Yarrow," Fleccia called out her handler crashed into the flimsy drywall.

"I'm fine, just get her," Yarrow shot back.

"Nicole," Shelby called out from her room.

"Shelby go get out of here, tell Patricia they found us and forget we ever existed." Claes called out as more gunfire shattered the corner Claes was hiding behind.

"I'll be fine just go! This girl doesn't know who she is dealing with," Claes shot back.

The sound of the window slamming open brought relief to Claes as Fleccia paused to reload again. _I think that's an M9 she's using and she's already fired 16 rounds, that's one in the chamber plus a full magazine, and she probably has three more._ Already injured and lacking a weapon Claes needed to end this quick and find Angelica.

Ripping a piece of shattered wood off the damaged wall Claes hurled it around the corner clipping Fleccia in the arm, before diving back into her own dorm room. Locking the door behind her Claes hurled the dresser against the door for good measure to buy a few more seconds. The mattress soon joined the dresser as Claes pulled their small stash of weapons from beneath Angelica's bed. A loud thud sounded against the dorm as more gunshots shredded the flimsy deadbolt.

Despite the massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through her veins Claes's hands still trembled as she struggled to pick up the five-seven USG she acquired in Belgium. _Dam it if I continue to be gentle my sisters will die._ Throwing the pistol back into the bag Claes pulled out one of the few claymores Mr. Danglar managed to find for them. _This better not be a dud. _As Fleccia continued to smash into the door quickly breaking through the minuscule barricade Claes rigged the directional mine to blow.

"Did you really think that would stop me," Fleccia yelled as she forced her way into the room coming face to face with a small metal box sitting in the middle of the room.

"Yarrow," Fleccia screamed throwing her small body over her handler as the mine exploded shredding the door and hallway.

"I'm fine, go, get her," Yarrow screamed his ears ringing from the explosion. Fleccia spun firing off another 15 rounds clipping Claes in the shoulder and arm as she smashed through the window.

**Section Break**

Alfred and Angelica snagged an empty table as the dining hall continued to fill up having snagged their food before the worst of the dinner rush. "You said you had something to tell me," Angelica asked keeping an eye out for the familiar looking girl she spotted on the way in.

"Yes," Alfred replied. "Patricia, getting to know you and spending time with you this past semester has been like a dream to me. I care about you a great deal, and I'm concerned." Alfred said moving next to his girlfriend.

Angelica leaned closer to him, "I like you a lot to, but what are you worried about," Angelica asked.

"Patricia, where did you get this drug cocktail, I ran the sample through the mass spec, and NMR. There was a mix of at least half a dozen different compounds in that sample, none of which are on any publicly held database of known pharmacologically active compounds." Alfred explained concern in his voice as he looked into Angelica's eyes.

"It's being given to a close friend of mine, someone I call my sister in all but blood," Angelica said her eyes glistening. "Where could the doctor have gotten a hold of something like this?"

"Frankly I have no idea, but it wasn't from a pharmaceutical company. I tested in on several mice to get an idea of its lethal dose and it's on the same level of some of the harder illegal drugs. You need to get your friend away from this doctor as soon as possible." Alfred said.

"Do you have any idea where it might be coming from?" Angelica asked.

"Patricia…" Alfred relented.

"Please this is important to me," Patricia asked again.

Alfred sighed. "If I tell you, will you promise not to do anything crazy?"

"Yes," Angelica replied. _Well crazy for me anyway._

"Some of the chemicals have active components similar to several medications for PTSD and other conditions currently being developed by the LOGOS Corporation in Russia. It's a long shot but if I believed in conspiracy theories I would say they are a holdover from KGB and old Soviet Union." Alfred explained.

Gattonero heard enough from her spot at a nearby table. "Lupa it's her, she is discussing the conditioning meds with another student," Gattonero reported.

"Good, you know what to do," Lupa replied.

_Yes, and this time it's my victory._ Approaching from behind Gattonero prepared to end the fight in one blow pulling a knife from underneath her shirt.

**Section Break**

"Dam it Patricia pick up your phone," Shelby cursed. "Shit she must be with Alfred."

"Come Evangeline pick up," Shelby cried franticly punching in numbers on her cellphone.

"Shebly what is it," Evangeline asked.

"Evangeline, someone attacked us in the dorm. Nicole's been shot, oh my god," Shelby exclaimed as a blast reverberated from their dorm.

"Shelby, slow down what the hell happened," Evangeline asked.

"These people came to see Nicole claiming to be old friends of theirs, but then they started calling her Claes and…." Shelby said struggling to get the words out.

"And what Shelby," Evangeline asked.

"They shot her, the other girl pulled out a gun and shot Nicole, I'd be dead if it wasn't for her. She got in the way and pushed me into my room, she saved me." Shelby said.

_What the hell is going on Shelby isn't one to make a joke like this_… "Shelby did Nicole say anything," Evangeline asked.

"Yes," a trembling Shelby replied. "She said to tell Patricia they found us, and to forget that they ever existed."

"Like hell, I'll forget them," Evangeline shot back. "Look I don't know what the hell is going on, but they are our friends."

"And we help our friends," Shelby added her voice still frantic.

"Yes, now wait in the back lot for Heather, she is going to bring my car around. Load up as much of their stuff as you can and pack a bag we are leaving tonight." Evangeline ordered as Heather joined her for dinner.

"What's going on? How are the love birds doing?" Heather asked as Evangeline made another call

"Chiyo it's me. You know how you always threatened to burn my all my cosmetics and such. Good, well I need you to do it. No, I'm not kidding there has been a situation with Patricia and Nicole, now bring what you need to the dorm and I'll do the rest. I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important. Look I'll take the blame for everything. Thanks." Evangeline said ending the call.

"Evangeline what the hell is going on, why did you just ask chiyo to help you commit arson," Heather asked.

"It's complicated," Evangeline said looking over at Nicole's and Alfred table.

"Evangeline what happened," Heather demanded.

"No time, here take my keys and bring my car to the lot behind the dorm. Shelby will explain the rest." Evangeline said spotting a girl walking over to Angelica.

"Nicole lookout," Evangeline screamed as a knife descended toward her roommate's neck.

Reacting on instinct the older cyborg reacted, kicking backward slamming the top of her chair into Gattonero's stomach. Grunting in surprise Gattonero ripped the chair out from under Angelica sending the heavy metal chair flying across the dining hall with one hand as the other slashed downward leaving a nasty gash just above the elbow on Angelica's arm. As she hit the ground Angelica's leg shot out sending her opponent to the ground with her.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Alfred yelled moving to help Angelica.

"Get up, that little paper cut I gave you is nothing," Gattonero sneered regaining her footing.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can be sure I'll be pressing charges for what you did," Alfred said turning to help a shocked Angelica.

_Dam that was careless, I shouldn't have ignored her. Crap she got a tendon with that strike, my arm is useless._

"I don't think so," Gattonero said slamming her blade into Alfred's ribs as Angelica looked on in horror.

"Alfred," Angelica screamed as the dining hall descended into chaos.

"I don't know what your crying about you knew he was nothing compared to us," Gattonero sneered. "Now are you going to fight or not."

"I'll be fine Patricia it's just a scratch," Alfred said with labored breaths.

"Why did you do that, I would have been fine," Angelica cried.

"I couldn't let her hurt you," Alfred replied.

"Oh that's rich you never told them what you really are, and what you did," Gattonero sneered grabbing Evangeline as she tried to help. "So how many more of your friends do I have to kill before you submit." Gattonero said holding a knife to Evangeline's throat.

Fear shown in Evangeline's eyes as she struggled to speak, "Patricia what is she talking about."

"I'm sorry my past has come back to hurt you and Alfred. You were like a big sister to Claes and I, but it seems I have to confront the devils of my past again. The girl holding you is a second generation combat cyborg made by the Italian government to eliminate enemies of the state. She was sent out to eliminate the first generation that refused to follow their orders anymore." Angelica said slowly standing up her right arm hanging limp.

"It's alright, I trust you and Nicole to do the right thing." Evangeline replied.

"Thank you," Angelica replied.

"Oh, and I'm no one's hostage, you degenerate waste of genetic material," Evangeline yelled slamming her head back into Gattonero's face while simultaneously slamming her heel into her captures foot, stunning her captor just enough to loosen her grasp.

Taking advantage of the surprise attack Angelica shot forward leaping into the air wrapping her legs around Gattonero's head and with a twist of the hips ripped her away from Evangeline throwing the stunned cyborg the length of the dining hall, with only the salad bar stopping her flight.

"Go get out of here," Angelica yelled as Evangeline struggled to drag Alfred out of harm's way.

"Heather," Evangeline called out as the dining descended into chaos.

"On it," the larger girl replied helping Evangeline pull the large man out of the line of fire.

"I don't think so," Gattonero sneered opening fire with her pistol.

"Argh!" Angelica screamed in pain as multiple high velocity rounds tore into Angelica's cybnetic body the exotic metal cores tearing through multiple layers of carbon fiber reinforced fascia before smashing into her armored skeleton. _Fuck… what the hell is she shooting, those aren't normal pistol rounds._ Angelica struggled to remain standing, feeling her bones grind against the bullets lodged deep in her body.

"Nice to see these new bullets actually work," Gattonero gloated. "They were designed just for you, but they should work just as well on normal people," Gattonero added taking aim Angelica's retreating friends.

"Nicole," Evangeline cried as Angelica appeared before them arms crossed as the bullets continued to tear into her body.

"Go get him out of here, and tell Claes they found us," Angelica replied as several bullets slammed into her shoulder. "I'll be fine now go!"

"Heh, protecting your friends, as if a cyborg can have friends," Gattonero sneered pausing to reload.

Angelica gazed around the room, as the students scrambled franticly to escape the carnage or hide behind any cover they could find while a growing number lay bleeding out on the floor. _She doesn't give a damn about who she cuts down during her mission…. Alfred, I'm sorry….. I really did like you._

"I don't know what you saw in a looser like him," Gattonero sneered as Angelica dove for cover trying to draw her away from the remaining students.

"The only looser around here is you," Angelica shot back dodging the gunfire her anger slowly rising.

"Ha that's rich he was just another sheep in a long line of sheep," Gattonero retorted continuing to wear Angelica down.

"Dam it…." Angelica cursed diving for cover behind the sandwich bar breathing heavy as the blood continued to seep from her body. _She already got both of my arms and I can't even get close to her._

"Hiding from a fight what would your sister's think of you now. I thought the generation 1s had no fear of death. You know once I take care of you and your friends, they're next," Gattonero called out.

_That's it I've had enough_…. Her vision slipping into a rage induced haze Angelica began to step out into the open as a long forgotten line from Marco zipped through her mind.

_"Angelica…" Marco said as they watched Triela sulk about the agency._

_ "Yes, Marco" Angelica replied looking up at the man she considered to be her father._

_ "Do you know why Triela lost," Marco asked._

_ Angelica sat quiet struggling to think for a minute before shaking her head no._

_ "Triela was stronger, and faster than Pinochio yet she let him control the fight. No matter who the enemy is do not let them control the fight or you've already lost. Do you understand Angelica," Marco replied._

"I understand Marco," Angelica whispered as she scanned the dining hall as Gattonero approached her position. _Time for round two baby sister._

Pausing to reload Gattonero easily leapt over the sandwich bar rolling toward her at high speed. _What…._ Her eyes exploded in surprise as Angelica foot connected with the side of her head in mid air sending her spinning to the ground.

Landing in a crouch Angelica called out. "Second generation, second rate I'd say," Before darting into the kitchen.

"You'll pay for that," Gattonero growled giving chase still a little woozy from the blow.

**Section Break**

"Oh my god, Alfred," Shelby cried out as Evangeline pulled up behind the dorm with Heather struggling to administer first aid in the back seat.

"Shelby focus, is there anyone still inside," Evangeline said placing her hands on Shelby's shoulders.

"No," Shelby stammered. "The explosion set off the fire alarm and everyone who wasn't at dinner cleared out."

"Good," Evangeline replied.

"Evangeline, what is going on," Chiyo called out running up to her roommates struggling to hide several plastic bottles in her coat.

"Chiyo did you bring it," Evangeline asked.

"Yes," Chiyo replied handing over three plastic bottles. "Evangeline what is going on….. Oh my god, Alfred, what happened!" Chiyo screamed running to the car.

"Don't worry Chiyo he will be fine," Heather said pressing an impromptu bandage against his chest.

"Alright, how is anything of this alright. What the hell happened, why haven't you called an ambulance," Chiyo shrieked.

"Geeze Chiyo you could wake the dead with that voice," Alfred coughed struggling to breathe.

"Alfred, what happened," Chiyo asked slowly calming down.

"I stepped into between two women fighting," Alfred replied. "Evangeline, I trust you have matters in hand."

"Yes," Evangeline replied.

"Now Shelby this is important, did the people who came after Nicole leave the building or are they still inside."

Shelby gulped struggling to remain composure. "No, I think I saw them chasing after Nicole.

"Good, stay here and help Heather," Evangeline ordered pulling the car care kit from the trunk. The minutes quickly passed as the sounds of sirens and flashing lights soon approached responding to the unplanned fire alarm. As the wailing sirens grew louder flames began to flicker in the windows of their dorm before one of the windows blew out in a gush of flame.

"Evangeline what the hell happened," Shelby exclaimed as the blond jumped into the driver's seat.

"No time hold on," Evangeline called out as her V12 Aston Martin Rapide roared to life. They peeled out of the parking lot tires squealing as the fire and police departments arrived. Tossing her cell phone to Shelby Evangeline continued to shout out orders. Get a hold of Professor Bustrom, and tell her that her daughter needs help."

"Wait what, her daughter but…. what about Nicole and Patricia" Shelby protested.

"Shelby, just do it," Evangeline replied checking the mirrors to make sure no one was following them.

**Section Break**

To enraged to be careful Gattonero charged after Angelica entering the cramped university kitchen. What awaited her was a maze of industrial sized appliances and tools meant for creating meals by the hundreds. _You can't hide forever….._ Following the trail of blood Gattonero strode deeper into the maze of machines.

"You expect me to fall for this old trick," Gattonero exclaimed as the trail of blood led into one of the large pantries.

"No," Angelica called out as her left leg shot out from the beyond the door drilling into her opponent's gun arm sending the high powered pistol flying across the room. Angelica followed up by slamming her knee into Gattonero's chin as she leapt out of the freezer. She kept on the attack slamming her feet into Gattonero's chest driving them apart. Angelica landed lightly on her feet while careened into a prep table the small of her back leaving an indentation in the cheap metal. Pressing the advantage Angelica closed in driving a series of savate round house kicks into Gattonero's head her foot driving with enough force to the liquefy the skull of a normal human.

Gatttonero wilted under the blows, while her skin, muscle, and bones might have been enhanced to take heavy damage the soft organs beyond were left largely untouched. As the blows continued her skull could do little to stop the force of the brutal assault as her brain slowly racked up the damage. _Damn it…._ The second generation cyborg slowly slumped forward as consciousness left her. Swinging her leg high Angelica brought her heel down on Gattonero's shoulder driving her to the ground ending the fight.

"Gattonero," Fleccia screamed emptying her weapon into Angelica's back as Gattonero lost consciousness.

"Argh!" Angelica screamed out in pain as the 9mm bullets slammed into the back of legs.

"You'll pay for what you did to Gattonero," Fleccia said reloading her pistol. "These might not be armor piercing rounds but at this range it's more than enough to penetrate your eye," Fleccia added slamming drilling her shoe into Angelica's ribs.

"Any last words," Fleccia said kneeling over the injured cyborg her pistol millimeters from her eye. Angelica threw her head to the side as Fleccia writhed in pain the bullet ricocheting off her skull.

"Yeah you talk to dam much," Claes said as her taser sent thousands of volts through Fleccia.

"Took you long enough," Angelica said as Claes sent several more shocks through both cyborgs for good measure.

"Can you walk?" Claes asked.

"Not really," Angelica replied struggling to get up.

"Come on let's get out of here," Claes said placing her head under Angelica's good shoulder the pair made their exit.

"What about their handlers," Angelica asked.

"Don't know, but with any luck the one that was after me is dead or injured," Claes replied. "As for yours everyone was running out of here not in."

"Can you drive," Angelica asked.

"Yes, she was only using a 9mm they hurt like a bitch, but couldn't penetrate beyond the surface layer. Come on the car is outback." Claes said as they made their exit.

"Will you be alright," Claes asked as she helped a barely conscious Angelica into the car.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that fight took more out of me than I thought," Angelica replied as her wounds continued to slowly bleed.

"Don't go to sleep yet, we've got a long drive ahead and I'll need someone to talk to or I'll be swerving all over the road again," Claes added.

"If you do, I'm going to puke on you," Angelica retorted.

**Section Break**

As they left the bustling city of Stockholm behind the girls began to calm down as they struggled to make sense of the brutal events of the last hour. "Chiyo, what the hell did you give me, I nearly lit myself on fire." Evangeline asked.

"Rocket fuel, we use it as a solvent in my biochem lab earlier this semester. Now why the hell did you burn down the dorm." Chiyo asked.

"Nicole would not have tried to blow up her dorm room without reason. I am just finishing the job she started, and next time, tell me when you give me rocket fuel to start a fire." Evangeline replied.

"What about Patricia, no normal person could have been shot and moved the way she did. Plus there was no way she was hiding body armor under those clothes." Heather added.

"And why aren't you taking Alfred to the hospital," Chiyo cried out.

"Look if what Patricia told me is true she and Nicole are cyborg assassins who escaped from her creators and that other girl was sent to bring them back." Evangeline replied

"That's a stretch even for your Evangeline," Heather added.

"I know, but you saw what happened, plus I've suspected for a long time there was something off about Patricia and Nicole. Cyborg assassin or not someone is after them so we cannot use the normal hospitals. I know a place that doesn't ask questions so were going there, and once Alfred is healed we can figure out what to do next." Evangeline explained.

"Evangeline I have Dr. Bunstrom on the phone," Shelby said.

"Good everyone keep it down," Evangeline said activating the cars Bluetooth.

"Evangeline what the hell happened. The police and fire departments are everywhere. What happened to Patricia and Nicole." Dr. Burnstorm asked.

"Claes, and Angelica's former employers found them," Evangeline explained.

"No…..," Dr. Bunstrom gapsed. "Where are they, is my daughter alright?"

"We don't know, but the last I saw of Patricia, no Claes she was up and running out of dorm after setting off some kind of explosive device." Shelby replied.

"And Angelica was beating the hell out of girl who stabbed Alfred." Heather added.

"Good I hope she pounds that girls face in," Chiyo muttered.

"So you don't think they were captured?" Dr. Burnstrom asked.

"No, the only way those two will be captured is if they want it to happen," Evangeline replied.

"Listen, Evangeline it's best if you take the others forget this ever happened and get the hell out of Europe," Dr. Burnstrom stated.

"Like hell we will," the girls replied in unison.

"I could care less who made them or who is after them, Claes and Angelica are still our friends." Evangeline shot back.

"Why," Dr. Burnstrom gasped.

"Claes helped me once and it's time I truly repaid the favor, besides I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror in the morning if I didn't." Evangeline replied. "There is a small clinic in Naka that doesn't ask too many questions, meet us there in four hours, and be prepared to tell us everything."


End file.
